Once Upon a Dream
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Under a diplomatic mission, King Diaval would try to win over the heart of the faery that capture his years ago. Maleficent for her part doesn't believe in love anymore; she is happy with making Aurora happy and thinking King Diaval's attempts to court her are just another way for him to get the upper hand in the negotiations.
1. The beginning of our story

**AN: **In the original script, or as far as I know it's the original one, Diaval was meant to meet Maleficent way before Stefan's betrayal, not as a man but as a raven. I like the idea of them meeting first or at the same time as Maleficent met Stefan, it kind of fits in the realm of our choices and how these define us.

This is an AU story in which Maleficent is the Queen of the human and the faerie Realm, and Diaval is the King of the enemy Kingdom trying to reach peace after his grandfather and King Stefan almost destroyed their homes.

* * *

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of our Story**

The days were warm and filled with sun and fresh breeze in summer.

The green of the trees, the color of the flowers and the clear sky were just one of the many attractive of The Moors. The sound of free creatures followed them until they had left the road crossing the faery realm and given into the open plains leading to the human castle, the castle of Queen Regent Maleficent.

The committee stopped right behind their King.

The young man lifted his face watching for the very first time the Kingdom of the Moors and Human Realm. It was one, if not the only place in which magical creatures along with men survive under peace.

"Your Majesty." An old council man approached the young monarch. "Is something the matter?"

"Isn't it beautiful, Aroh?" The young man said glancing at the sky were three small pixies were flying away. News about his arrival must have reached the castle already.

"Yes, my lord, it is a beautiful place." Said Aroh looking around not without certain mistrust. "It seems as if the stories are true."

"Aye, come, Aroh. Let's not keep the Queen and the Princess waiting for us."

The young King took off running down the plains with his guard and the rest of the committee following him close behind. The young man had heard the stories, he had grown with a father crazy enough to try and take over the magical realm all because of his ambition and hatred and with a Grandfather who wanted to steal the magic from the Realm to validate himself as a monarch. Now, he was here trying to make amends for what King Stephan and King Henry had started all those years ago.

Aurora greeted the guards with a smile, the men bowed respectfully at her allowing her passage to her mother's private chambers. The girl walked faster until she was finally running entering Maleficent's room with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"They're here!" She exclaimed her excitement was soon erased when she saw Maleficent.

The faery was looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes were slightly unfocused with her hand tightly wrapped around her staff. Her wings were shivering restlessly, her features were tense and showing the deep sadness Maleficent felt from time to time. Aurora sighed approaching her, she moved to stand beside Maleficent locking her clear, blue eyes with those of the woman she called mother.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked tilting her head while resting her body against Maleficent's, the faery smiled wrapping her arm around the shoulders of the girl.

"You are tall." Maleficent commented seeing Aurora's head just an inch over her shoulder.

"I'm turning sixteen, mother. Of course I'm growing taller." Aurora then dropped her smile poking Maleficent on her side. "Are you okay?"

Maleficent played with the idea of lying to her, perhaps shrugging it off and go meet the committee from the North. But she knew it would be useless, if there was someone who knew her very well, that was Aurora. Besides, she didn't like lying to her.

"No." She answered glancing down at Aurora. "But you need not to worry, Beastie."

"You know I worry, mother." Aurora said. "You…You deserve to be happy and I hate that instead of getting better you seem to be getting worse."

It was true.

Aurora had been but a child when the war had stirred to its final and disastrous end. She didn't remember most of it but, what she didn't remember her aunties and other humans and magical creatures filled in with their stories. And, as soon as she turned fifteen years old Maleficent had filled in the blank spaces. Her father, King Stefan, had been an ambitious and cruel man; he had played with the affections of the future Queen of the Kingdom, Queen Leah, and with the faery protector of The Moors, Maleficent. Stefan and Maleficent had been friends from an early age, but Stefan was consumed by greed and soon, her forgot his friendship and whatever affection he felt for the faery. His ambitions had taken him to marry Queen Leah and then to betray Maleficent. He drugged Maleficent to take her wings, the symbol of her power, and to take from her the symbol of what Maleficent thought was True Love. Her child.

Stefan had tried to take over the Moors and its beauty asking for help from King Henry, declaring that his daughter was the rightful protector of the Moors and, as such, their rightful queen. No one knew the real parentage of the child but Queen Leah, Maleficent and Stefan himself. To say Queen Leah didn't try to stop the madness would be false, for the woman knew the pain of losing a child. She had tried to do something but, as soon as she showed signs of rebellion the King planned her dismissed.

Human ambition knew not boundaries and so, King Henry had tried to help. Maleficent, in her rage, had tried to take revenge and in the end, the war only brought pain with King Stephan killing King Henry and Maleficent ending with Stephan's life.

Aurora had been three years old when she was reunited with her biological mother and her adoptive mother was dying. The human queen had cried for her husband's sins, for her naivety but most of all for those three years of life she had taken from mother and daughter. Maleficent forgave and tried to forget; she stayed with her daughter in the human castle and took over the Kingdom when the former queen died. With Stefan gone and his wife dead, it was up to Aurora to take over the Kingdom but, until she was of age it was Maleficent who took over the title of Queen Regent uniting under her wings and crown The Moors and the Human Kingdom.

Aurora knew her mother had loved her father. She knew of the nights in which Maleficent would cry for what she lost, or for those days in which she would feel lonely. Aurora had watched her mother govern with justice but always denying herself the chance to let anyone but Aurora near her. The young girl hugged her mother and Maleficent couldn't help but smile at her little girl.

"You shouldn't worry, Beastie. I'm fine, just a little tired." Said Maleficent. "Perhaps, after this tedious meeting with Henry's grandson I'll go flying for a little while."

Aurora's eyes lit up, "Oh, Mother, I love watching you fly! And I know it makes you feel better. Perhaps, you can go to The Moors? And, since the King is nothing like his father or grandfather, we could take him to The Moors and show him the beauty of the faery realm."

"I believe it is possible, Beastie. Now, come, let's meet the new monarch."

The main hall was magnificent.

It held marble pillars with decorations of silver and blue. The torches were positioned to surround the room and it was obvious there was some kind of magic working to make the palace well illuminated.

The young King stood in the middle of the hall with his men behind him. He looked around pleasantly surprise waiting for the Queen to come to him; he felt nervous, this would be the first time he would met Queen Maleficent in her halls. He hadn't forgotten the beauty of the woman; he couldn't forget her smile or her beautiful wings.

They heard footsteps.

The royal guard was made of two men and two strange, tree-like creatures. There were some murmurs coming from the committee, the young King himself opened his eyes eying the creatures amazed at their height and form. The two soldiers look like trees and yet, their expression was a ferocious one. He heard some of his men unsheathed their swords; he lifted a hand glaring at them.

"At ease, put your swords back in." The men tensed but did as told.

"Wise advice, your Majesty."

Maleficent appeared from behind one of the pillars. Her eyes gleamed dangerously as her lips curled up in a smile. She stepped forward, her staff touching the floor with a tap as she advanced towards the monarch. Her wings brushed against the floor, with a young girl of golden hair and fair features; the girl had deep blue eyes who were glancing around in curiosity. Diaval swallowed discretely, he advanced with his arms behind his back his eyes completely focused on the faery coming his way.

"Queen Maleficent," Aroh stepped forward bowing respectfully at Maleficent, the woman nodded in acknowledgement her eyes fixated in the King. "Princess Aurora, let me present to you King Diaval, son of Lucciano, son of King Henry, King of the Northern lands and the Realm of Blackwings."

Maleficent stopped in front of King Diaval; the both of them eyed each other never once breaking the eye contact that had been established the moment Maleficent appeared. Diaval gifted Maleficent with a half-smile, his hand lifting to take Maleficent's one; the Queen raised an eyebrow offering her hand for Diaval to kiss.

"My Lady, as always, the stories about your beauty do not give you justice." Diaval said placing his lips on top of Maleficent's hand. "It is a light in my life whenever I get to see you."

Maleficent felt a shiver travel down her back, her face warming slightly at the intense stare coming from the King; Aura observed the interaction with growing interest hiding her smile behind her hand. This wasn't the first time they saw the man, it certainly wasn't the first time he said the same thing to her, Maleficent hated the fact his words, his smile, his touch always have the same effect on her.

"As always, King Diaval, you are too kind with me. I hope you have a nice trip?" Maleficent replied taking her hand away.

"I did, your Majesty, thank you for asking." Diaval grinned at her.

"Well, then, allowed my people to guide your court to your rooms." Maleficent said. "Today we will celebrate your arrival."

The people around them started moving out, Diaval held up for a moment moving closer to Maleficent. He grabbed her hand again kissing it softly.

"I really am happy to be here, my Lady. It was about time our Kingdoms come together."

"Let us hope we can get to some kind of arrangement for a lasting peace." Maleficent commented concealing her blush, Aurora was grinning happily at the interaction between the both monarchs. Ever since she had met the man, Aurora couldn't help but like him. There was just something about him that made her mother more alive, his presence, his flirty nature irked maleficent and still…Aurora could always spot the blush tingeing her cheeks or the shy gleam in her mother's eyes.

Aurora followed them eyeing their interaction with interested, a small theory taking form inside her mind.

* * *

Aurora was highly amused by her mother's reactions.

Maleficent was passing left and right in her room, it was already late into the night everyone had gone to bed but for Maleficent and the young princess. Maleficent because she was annoyed by King's Diaval behavior and Aurora because she was worried about her mother; the meeting had started rather tense, the old rivalries between the Kingdoms had not been forgotten and most of the men Diaval had brought with him were old generals that remembered King Stefan with animosity. King Diaval, however, seemed rather focused in other matters but the ones which brought him before Maleficent in the first place.

King Diaval had taken it upon himself to try and annoy Maleficent accomplishing his task by the end of the night.

"The nerve of that puny human! To try and command me! Me!" Exclaimed Maleficent gesturing with her arms, her wings spreading out violently.

Aurora winced biting her lower lip before interrupting her mother's tirade.

"Mother, I don't think it was his intention." The girl said. "I even think he regretted what he said as soon as he said it."

"Are you protecting him?" Maleficent replied with a hint of betrayal in her voice, Aurora smiled sympathetically at her mother. She stood up placing a soothing hand on top of her mother's one.

"Come on mother; let me brush your hair before I go to bed."

Maleficent allowed her daughter to sit her down, Aurora loved these moments she had with Maleficent. As she grew up their time together had been cut short by their duties as rulers of two realms. The girl smiled softly when she sensed her mother calming a little, tilting her head Aurora thought of what had happened during the meeting and dinner. It seemed to her as if King Diaval was sorely concentrated on her mother, he enjoyed making the Queen blush or she snapped at him with more force than perhaps was necessary for a diplomatic visit. It was some kind of game, to get a reaction out of her mother. But Aurora had also seen the hurt in the King's eyes when her Mother had been unnecessary cold with him, turning her back without even seeing the man was really trying to get closer to her.

"He is just as bad as his grandfather." Maleficent said suddenly, Aurora kept on her task waiting for another comment. "He didn't need to remind us of the war, or how the borders with The Moors were getting rough. Nor did he had to comment on my wings."

"He said they were beautiful." Aurora commented frowning.

"He was mocking them."

"Mother, how was he mocking them?" Aurora asked curiosity tingeing her voice.

Maleficent pursed her lips watching her reflection in the mirror, Aurora locked her eyes with her and the young girl was surprise to see a faint red on her mother's cheeks. The faery turned her head hating the weakness in her.

"He just mocked them. He mocked me."

Aurora softened her features; she turned around lifting her mother's chin smiling gently at her. Maleficent felt her heart warm at the sight of Aurora; she was the only thing that kept Maleficent believing in love. Her little girl had grown beautiful, kind and generous; everyone who met her loved her instantly just as she tended to love everyone she met. Maleficent accepted her hug, and smile softly when Aurora placed a kiss on her forehead before going to bed.

"Mother," Maleficent turned to Aurora, the girl was watching her with a strange look in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"When you're flying I want you to think that, perhaps, King Diaval wasn't mocking you." Said Aurora. "Perhaps, King Diaval sees the same I see in you."

Maleficent furrowed her brows, "And, what is it?"

"That you are beautiful. The man seems really taken by you, and he was upset when you left him so abruptly after dinner." Said Aurora finishing her brushing, the girl smiled softly at her mother admiring her work and just how beautiful Maleficent really looked. Maleficent returned her daughter's smile, shaking her head a little as she stood up shaking her wings.

"And, perhaps, he also sees that you are sad and all you need is the chance to be happy again." Aurora finished just before her mother took off flying into the sky.

Aurora neared the balcony observing how majestic Maleficent looked breaking the solitary night with her form flying away into the sky. The girl embrace herself sighing, she really wished her mother didn't feel so alone or so sad. Aurora wasn't a fool, she knew what day was. The day Stefan had stolen Maleficent's heart. The day he also betrayed her.

Aurora was about to go to her room when a peculiar sight called her attention, she narrowed her eyes and was slightly puzzle when she saw a raven flying from one of the lower windows following the same path Maleficent had taken.

The wind on her face was fresh and rejuvenating.

Maleficent closed her eyes, a tiny smile gracing her lips as she flew faster through the sky. The sound of the wind in her ears accompanied the soft caress on her skin, leaning to her right side she turned around with a brush of her wings against the sky. It was then, with her back to the ground, that she opened her eyes. Those multicolored eyes of hers fixated themselves in the stars twinkling merrily in the night sky.

Up in the summer night, Maleficent let go of all her thoughts. She gave herself to flying fluttering her wings from time to time to propel herself forward travelling in the air while forgetting her worries, the sadness in her heart, and the loneliness of her soul. While flying, she forgot the heaviness in her heart, her wings carried her to the headwinds bringing her a freedom she sometimes forgot she had.

Maleficent's fly was suddenly interrupted by a caw to her side. The faery tilted her head to the source of the sound, her eyes falling upon the form of a dark bird approaching her from her right side. Maleficent frowned quite surprised for being interrupted in such a manner. Not even once, not since she was but a child had she shared her flying time with any creature, magical or not, in the air. Not even Aurora. Yet, here it was this raven, cawing melodically and following her really close.

The raven cawed again and again, his wings moved swiftly but surely until he was just a head away from Maleficent. He moved his body, shivering ahead of Maleficent while balancing his wings and tail, his head tilted as he opened his mouth to caw again. Maleficent could observe those black feathers, smooth and clean, shone into the night. His magnificent form was bigger than average and he flew the same way Maleficent did. As if he belonged in the skies.

The raven slowed his flapping turning his head slightly so one of his eyes could locked with Malefcient's ones. The faery saw intelligence there, she noticed the emotions shining brightly from the black eye but she couldn't classify those emotions. The raven inclined his head singing with a different tone, spurring his wings as he started flying in circles around Maleficent. Several times he flew forward and then back to where Maleficent was and, for a few minutes Maleficent frowned puzzle until she could tell there was mischief in those black eyes.

"Are you daring me?" She asked her lips curling upwards, her eyebrow arching when the raven seemed to nod at her.

The raven cawed again twirling around, Maleficent couldn't help it. She laughed. She laughed as she followed the raven, smirking while twirling around and propelling herself with her wings. The raven seemed pleased by this he approached her brushing his wings against hers before moving forward. Maleficent shook her head, feeling playful all of a sudden.

"You don't know who you are messing with, Raven." Maleficent said and suddenly she flapped her wings flying away.

Maleficent smirked her mind wrapping itself in the excitement of the race. Her eyes drifted to the side from time to time, only to see her feathery companion flying alongside with her matching her speed without any difficulty. This almost made her falter, the surprised and puzzlement towards the raven only growing as he matched her pace.

Maleficent had always prided herself of being the fastest faery in The Moors. No other bird or creature had ever dared to fly near her, or to challenge her to a race. No one had even been capable of keeping up with her…yet, this raven…

The night advanced and with it their little race, by now Maleficent had realized her smile had only grew and the thoughts regarding her worries had been forgotten. She allowed herself a rest of her heartache, she forgot the betrayal and the anger. She forgot her loneliness.

For the first time ever since she was a child, Maleficent enjoyed flying in a childish manner. She and her dark companion flew through the sky making pirouettes into the sky. They competed to see who would get the upper hand and Maleficent heard herself laughing while prodding her wings to move faster. Maleficent didn't know how long had it been since she found the raven, but when she turned her eyes to the dark firmament the moon was already up in the highest point, bright and cold overseeing her fly.

Maleficent leaned down, inclining her head she threw herself to the earth until she landed majestically on a high hill. She stepped on the ground with the raven landing on a down branch; she turned around eying him for a long moment before smiling at him.

"You are an amazing flyer, Raven." She commented turning around and working on a leaf, she filled it with fresh water sensing the raven's eyes on her. It was a peculiar feeling, if she was honest, for the raven didn't seem to have anything else to observe but her.

The raven cawed shaking his body; he spread his wings as soon as Maleficent approached him placing the leaf with water right beside him. The raven bowed earning himself a half-smile from the woman who sat beside him under her willow, a wooden cup on her hand.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" Maleficent commented chuckling lowly.

Maleficent rest her back against the willow, she dropped her head on the trunk closing her eyes slightly. The night was warm, the air was fresh against her skin and the water felt refreshing on her thirsty throat. She tilted her head and observed as her black companion drank eagerly enjoying his drink as well as the night. Or, was it her company? She eyed the raven with her curiosity about him still intact.

Her mind soon brought thoughts of Aurora, how much she would enjoy meeting the raven. Her sweet little girl certainly had a soft spot for all the creatures in the Moors. It didn't take long for Maleficent to remember Aurora's words; sometimes she wondered who was the adult of the two of them for Aurora seemed to always worry about her and had the right words for her mother. She remembered what Aurora had said about King Diaval and she pursed her lips.

"As if." She mumbled hating just how empty her heart felt; hating that piercing pain she got on her chest every time she thought about hope.

Maleficent had met some people ever since she became the Queen Regent. Some of them had tried to court her, but their intentions had always been the same. They wanted something from her: power, magic, her body, Aurora. There was never something real, something purer in their intentions. And Maleficent had learnt that people would always ask something of her, not caring if perhaps, the faery may want to feel cared for. To feel Loved.

After Stefan, after everything she lived with him and she felt for him, Maleficent had made peace with the fact she was destined to be alone. She knew her broken heart would never be whole again, she understood the wound inflicted by Stefan, by his words and his betrayal, would never be healed. She had given everything she was, everything she had and had lost it all.

No, that was a lie. She hadn't lost it everything. Aurora was the light of her life; she was the only one who warm her cold heart and the one who accompanied her lonely soul. Maleficent had made the impossible to assure her daughter would be happy. She had made sure Aurora grew to become a just and kind queen. Her sixteenth named day was approaching and, as such, the young woman was ready to take over the Kingdom. Maleficent didn't need anyone as long as she has Aurora.

Her mind pulsated with memories of another kind, another warm she felt when black eyes locked with hers. Maleficent pursed her lips glaring at the sky when her mind refused to dissipate the image of King Diaval smiling at her, King Diaval praising her, King Diaval watching her as if she was a dream come true for him. Maleficent knew the warm this man brought to her heart was a dangerous one, it didn't matter how pleasant and comforting it felt.

The sound of a beak closing and opening several times called her attention. She opened a single eye to see the raven closer to her tilting his head while opening and closing his beak. He broke the silence fallen between them when Maleficent started thinking too hard. His head tilted to one side making sure his eye sought hers. The raven lifted his face and caw a couple of times making Maleficent smile softly at him. She stretched her hand caressing the soft plumage from the raven, the raven shivered and cawed softly nodding at her.

Maleficent blinked noticing something warm rolling down her cheeks; she gasped lifting her free hand to wipe away her tears.

"Oh, this…this is nothing. Don't need to worry about it." She mumbled giving the raven a half-smile; she started petting him again while humming a soft melody she heard once upon a dream.

Aroh stood away, moving himself from the shadows. His old eyes followed the figure entering the balcony of the guest's room offered to King Diaval. It was a male figure, partially naked approaching the Royal bed. The old man moved making his presence known by a clearing of his throat; the shadow tensed stopping his movements. There was a moment of silence, the shadow kept on giving his back to the old man whereas the old man kept his sharp eyes on him.

"It is very late, my Lord, where were you?"

Diaval winced hearing the fatherly concern and reproach behind Aroh's voice. He must have known he wouldn't get away with his night escapes, not when Aroh knew of his real intentions for coming to the Dawnlands Realm. The monarch turned around hanging his head to the side; he snorted approaching a chair close to the window and finally sitting there. Aroh imitated his King, sitting right in front of him with his eyes still gauging every reaction from the man in front of him.

"I was…out, Aroh. Enjoying the fresh air." Diaval commented turning his head to the open window.

"Diaval." The warning in his voice was enough, but the use of his name instead of his title told Diaval just how worried Aroh was.

"I couldn't help it, Aroh." Diaval said shaking his head; he placed his elbow on the armchair, letting his chin rest on his open palm. "She hates me! You see her today at dinner or when we meet! Every word, every compliment…she doesn't remember me! And she really despises the 'me' she met years later and who I represent."

"You're not your grandfather, my Lord." Said Aroh dropping his eyes. "That's why our people love you. Queen Maleficent, well, she has suffered greatly and she is also the head of a great Kingdom, it is normal she feels so protective."

"She is beautiful." Diaval said suddenly, his whole demeanor softening, the smile on his face growing wistfully.

Aroh frowned gravely, fidgeting in his chair, "My Lord is seeing Queen Maleficent through the eyes of the ra…"

"Don't!" Diaval turned to Aroh in anger. "Don't go around blaming my feelings on the raven's nature. Aroh, they mate for life they don't fall in love! Never tried to minimize my feelings with what is partially my nature; I don't need to feel love for the female I chose to build a nest and procreate!"

Aroh inclined his head, "I apologize, my Lord."

Diaval dropped his shoulders, "I know what everyone is thinking. I know everyone is waiting for me to take a wife and continue the Royal Line. Some are expecting that my nature would press me to choose a partner. What is love for a monarch who must abide to his people wishes?"

"Nothing, my Lord." Answered Aroh sadly. "You are correct in assuming most of us thought, perhaps, you would have found by now a suitable partner. Your mating time has already covered many springs."

"It has, yes." Said Diaval turning to watch the night sky, the King let his misery show as his thoughts go back to the cold treatment from Maleficent. As Diaval thought of his duties, of the lack of recognition from the Queen; he sighed shaking his head.

"She didn't see oppose to the idea of a raven flying with her, though." Diaval said in bittersweet contemplation.

"Diaval, you cannot go around transforming at will in this land." Said Aroh. "You cannot chase a dream anymore. We are here to establish a formal, lasting peace with the Dawnlands. I know of your feelings for the Queen, but your Kingdom needs you."

"And I am at the service of my Kingdom, Aroh. I haven't forgotten." Diaval replied gravely.

"I know, Diaval. I know." Said the old man smiling at his protégée. "Just remember this, if the Queen finds out you're a raven and that you have been flying with her, even for a night, she may feel betrayed."

"I know of this as well."

Aroh stood up bowing to his King before walking towards the door; he stopped briefly tilting his head so his words reached Diaval.

"Remember why we are here, my Lord. And ask yourself this, what if Queen Maleficent doesn't return your affections." Aroh shook his head sadly at the prospect. "After all, many have called King Stefan her one True Love and fairies only fall in love once in their lives."

Diaval huffed angrily as the door close behind Aroh. He placed his cheek against his hand with his black eyes gleaming into the night. He had heard the stories, of course; Diaval had seen the love Maleficent professed to Stefan once. Something inside Diaval stirred in pain, his thoughts brought back the images of a carefree Maleficent in her youth. Even then she was beautiful, stunning with grace and kindness, her heart was just as warm as the smile gracing her lips. Her eyes were pools of earthly colors showing the inside of her soul. Her hair was smooth, straight and silky to the eye, falling like a cascade on her back. And her wings…they were magnificent.

Diaval fell in love with her on their first meeting.

Even if she didn't remember him, his heart had already pledged to the faery who had showed him kindness when all he ever got was hatred and fear from those he called father and grandfather. He had stepped away when the rumors of Stefan capturing her heart spread like wildfire in the Moors and the black forest of Blackwings. Diaval remembered watching from afar her happy features, the love coming out of her for the man standing at her side.

A soft breeze sneaked inside the room, he lifted his face to the silver moon in the sky and decided to go to bed. He had come to the Dawnland Realm with one hope in his heart: try to win Maleficent's heart. To try and make her happy.

But Aroh was also right. He was King now and he had a duty with his people. For now, Diaval decided to ignore the parting words from Aroh; he still couldn't wear the thought that perhaps Maleficent was destined to love only once.


	2. Denial-land & Stubbornness-ville

**Denial and stubbornness **

As guests of the Royal Palace, King Diaval's people were allowed in the Main Dining Hall. The negotiation meetings were to be had in the afternoon just after the Queen and the Princess evening stroll.

However, on that first morning while Maleficent and Aurora enjoyed their meal it was only King Diaval the one who made an appearance. The man smiled at the two women, bowing slightly and making sure he kissed Maleficent's hand just before sitting himself to the Queen's left. Aurora observed the scene hiding her smile behind her oat; Maleficent for her part was looking disgruntled at the King's behavior. She wasn't averse at males trying to court her…but, there was something different about King Diaval's attempts that always got to her.

There was something different about her heart's reaction to them.

"I hope her Majesty have a good night." Diaval commented politely while pouring some milk on his tea.

Maleficent felt her lips drawn the ghost of a smile on her face, Diaval glanced at her feeling pleased at her smile. Aurora glanced at her mother curious by the softening in her eyes.

"I did, my Lord." Maleficent answered with the memories of her flight and her companion still fresh in her mind.

"I trusts King Diaval's quarters were of his liking." Maleficent replied as an afterthought.

Diaval nodded smiling gently at her, "They were, I have to thank you for the view you allowed me at night. The moon and the gardens are a sight to behold at nights."

Maleficent nodded graciously at Diaval who could hardly keep his eyes away from the woman. Aurora glanced from one to the other then returned her attention to her meal. They enjoyed a comfortable silence, Diaval thinking about a way to start another small conversation with Maleficent, whereas Maleficent seemed deep in thought about her night, about the man beside her and the oncoming meeting.

"I have to say, my Lady." Said Diaval after a while. "Your summer nights are splendid, warmer than the ones we got in Blackwings.."

"Oh, they are, my Lord." It was Aurora the one to reply, a sudden thought overcoming her, her eyes gleamed much like her mother's when she was but a mischievous child. Maleficent noticed this she narrowed her eyes trying to guess what her daughter was up to.

"King Diaval has to make me the honor of his company for my sixteenth named day." Aurora smiled brightly under the stunned faces of both adults.

Maleficent felt her eyebrow twitched whereas Diaval seemed very pleased. The man glanced at Maleficent then back at Aurora gifting the young woman with a bow and a half-smile.

"Your Highness is very generous with me" He replied. "I would be honored to attend the festivities, if Queen Maleficent is agreeable of my company."

"Oh, Mother, please! You can't let King Diaval go without him seeing the beauty of the fireworks or the beauty of the kingdom and the castle after my aunties have worked their magic on it."

Aurora placed her hand on top of Maleficent's ones, the young girl eyed her with just the hint of a pout on her lips. Diaval arched an eyebrow watching the cold façade on Maleficent crumbled under her daughter's plea. The faery fidgeted, her wings vibrating under the weight of her emotions.

"Of course, dear, if King Diaval has nothing that call upon himself then, he is most welcome to attend your named day." Maleficent finally relented smiling at Aurora before turning to Diaval.

For the first time Maleficent noticed something familiar behind those black eyes. She locked her eyes with his, trying to ignored the emotions behind those black irises or the curved of his lips. But, most of all, Maleficent tried to forget the warm on her chest at feeling all those emotions directed at her.

The day had passed with Maleficent evading King Diaval.

She had made sure the stables were available for the King and for him to have a chance to see the best stallions in the stables. Maleficent would take the chance to speak with Aurora and try to find out what the young woman was thinking when she invited Diaval to extend his stay in the castle.

"Oh, mother, you have to admit King Diaval is handsome."

"A man's worth should not be measure by his beauty, Aurora." Aurora winced knowing her mother only used her name when worried or upset with her.

"I know that, mother." Aurora hooked her arm with her mother's one, she smiled at her mother and Maleficent couldn't help but smile at her girl. "But, you have to admit he is handsome. He has quite a smile, and his black eyes are very expressive, and his hair falls perfectly on those eyes…"

"Very well," Maleficent finally relented feeling a blush rise on her cheeks at the accurate description coming from her daughter. "He is handsome."

Aurora shook her head in victory, a smug look on her face. "I knew it. You like him."

"No, I said he was handsome. I never said I like him."

"Well, that's too bad because, first you are blushing, mother. I didn't know you could do that. And second, he seems rather attracted to you." Said Aurora eyeing her mother's reaction. "And, he is coming this way right now."

Maleficent tensed completely, her wings fidgeted slightly as she turned to see King Diaval making his way towards her with a young man to his right. The man was looking serious, if relaxed. Aurora eyed her mother squeezing reassuringly her arm, both men stopped right in front of them bowing slightly.

"King Diaval." Maleficent greeted bowing in return. "I thought you were visiting the stables today with Lord Aroh and Balthazar."

Diaval placed a hand on the young man's shoulder; the man eyed the queen and then turned his brown eyes to Aurora. He tried to smile at the girl who was glancing at him with curiosity.

"I was, your Grace." Said Diaval focusing his stare on her. Once again, there was something familiar behind those eyes, something Maleficent couldn't quite place in her memory.

"However, I remembered something."

Maleficent arched an eyebrow at him, "Oh? And, what that something may be?"

"I forgot to tell you how stunning you look today, my Lady." Diaval said as if it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world.

A silence fell around them; Aurora opened her eyes quite surprised at the boldness from the King. The young man beside him eyed him as if he was mad. Maleficent felt her heart speed up, she kept her eyes on Diaval who was returning her stare with the same intensity and filled with emotions as he had done early in the morning.

"Do you find any pleasure in humiliating me, King Diaval?" Maleficent finally said. "Have you come to my Kingdom to see if you could put a crown on your pride?"

Diaval swallowed knowing full well his comment may not have been well received. He shook his head at Maleficent making sure the faery couldn't turn away from him.

"No, never." He said the hurt in his voice escaping his control. "I would never do that to you, Queen Maleficent."

"Then, why said such things?" Maleficent asked back narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her; a part of her wanting to believe the honesty she saw in his eyes, another trying to refuse to see the hurt in them as well.

"They're the truth." Diaval stated he stepped forward tilting his head to hook Maleficent's eyes with his. "You look stunning today, my Lady. Of course, you look stunning every single time, and I know you must hear this all the time…I apologize if my comment has offended you, though."

Maleficent hated the sudden warm spreading up her face, or the tingling in her stomach. She hated hearing the real hurt in the man's voice or how rejected he suddenly seemed. Aurora pushed lightly at her mother; Maleficent glanced at her and saw the opened glare her daughter sent her way.

Diaval hanged his head before turning around, Maleficent opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before stepping forward.

"There is still time for the meeting." Maleficent said, "Perhaps, you and your companion would like to accompany us."

Diaval turned around eyeing Maleficent for a moment, then his face softened and the ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"I would love to." Then Diaval shook his head. "Sorry, where are my manners? Your Majesty, your Highness, this is my nephew, Prince Phillip of Blackwings."

Phillip bowed again, "Your Majesty, your Highness."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Phillip." Said Maleficent narrowing her eyes at the boy who seemed quite taken by Aurora; Aurora bowed as well smiling at the boy.

"It's nice to meet another Prince." The girl said taking a step forward to Phillip. The boy stepped back a little embarrassed almost falling on his back.

Diaval rolled his eyes whereas Maleficent smirk, Aurora giggled grabbing the boy by his forearm. It didn't take long before Aurora started talking with the boy, she moved ahead of her mother shooting Maleficent a meaningful stare before Maleficent and Diaval were left alone.

"Was really your intention to declare praises at me or to introduce my daughter the boy who may be promised to her in marriage?"

Diaval turned to Maleficent, his face expressionless as he thought of the coldness behind her voice or the blank mask she wore. How bad had Stefan hurt her that every gesture of kindness or attraction was taken by her in such a guarded way? She no longer held her playful side, or her carefree stance. Only when flying did Diaval glance at the teen she had been once. Only when they were flying did she let go of her walls.

He approached her with care, his eyes locked with hers. Maleficent shivered under the intensity of such a stare, he softened his face stopping a mere inches away from her. He wanted to caress her face, to wrap his arms around her, to give fire back to her heart. But for now, he conformed himself to try and let her know it was okay to open up herself to new possibilities.

"No, Maleficent. That was not my intention. Although, I did lie to you." He said for the very first time breaking the formalities between them, Maleficent lifted her chin trying to look away from those black eyes feeling her heart give in the disappointment of her being right.

"It doesn't surprise me, King Diaval." Maleficent said disdainfully, trying to hide the sudden hurt in her voice; she was about to speak again when Diaval stopped her by placing himself in front of her stopping her from walking away.

"No, you don't understand." He said his hand twitching at his side, "I came here today because I was hoping you would allow me the happiness of your company. I brought Phillip because I was hoping I could…that I could be a little selfish and have your company all for myself."

Diaval frowned, he hadn't meant to reveal so much and yet he had said it. Maleficent this time around looked away hiding away the sign of her own weakness in the form of a blush.

"My intention is not to marry your daughter to my nephew unless they want it that way." Said Diaval. "I could never force my family or yours into a loveless marriage."

Maleficent tensed lifting her gleaming eyes at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing but what I said." Said Diaval stepping away. "I really meant it, my Lady. You look beautiful today, and all the days before this one and after this one. You take my breath away but I won't force my company on you. Thank you for receiving me though. I'm sorry if I interrupt your strolling with your daughter."

Maleficent stood there watching Diaval walk away.

Why did she feel so bad?

Why was she suddenly so sad?

Maleficent clenched her jaw and turned the other way, trying not to think too much about what just happened.

Aurora moved away from behind the tree she hid herself along with Phillip. The boy looked over at his uncle with a worried frown. Aurora bit her lower lip feeling just as worried about her mother.

"I've never seen uncle act this way." Phillip finally said. "He's always been…_peculiar_ but he is just…different. He looks sad."

"Mother can be…stubborn." Aurora commented turning to Phillip. "Answer me honestly, Prince Phillip, is your uncle a good person?"

Phillip looked affronted, his frown deepened, "Yes! He is very loved in our Kingdom. Everyone is always saying how different from King Henry and grandfather he is. He is a good man and a great King."

Aurora nodded, "I thought so to. I never, not even once, felt anything bad coming from him. Not the way I sensed from others that had tried to approach mother."

"And I mean it; Uncle has had many women following him, trying to earn his attention." Said Phillip. "Some of them had even tried to take advantage of our nature."

Aurora furrowed her brows, tilting her head to one side in confusion, "Your nature? Whatever you meant by that?"

"A raven mates for life." Said Phillip as if he was reciting a formula, he rolled his eyes. "I've seen how many women and kings on other lands had tried to force their daughters on him under that precept. But uncle has always been firm in his dislike for such things. I think, even if people thinks is fool and not becoming of a King, that uncle is just waiting for his True Love."

Aurora didn't understand what Phillip had meant by the raven comment, and she was suddenly curious about the comment of True Love. She eyed at Phillip before grabbing the young man's hand in hers dragging him away from the tree and towards the castle.

"Come! You must tell me all you know about this True Love and King Diaval's involvement in it."

Phillip nodded his eyes drifting momentarily at their intertwined hands before he smiled contently, if somewhat shyly at the gesture.

* * *

The meeting between both kingdoms went well into the night.

By the time Maleficent exited the council chamber she had a growing headache, her wings were itching to be spread out and feel wind on them. She had evaded Diaval at all cost; she had tried to ignore his absentminded expression or the sudden lack of light in his eyes. Maleficent tried to remember what was said in the meeting but her mind had certainly betrayed her by going over and over to the monarch sitting right in front of her.

Now, in the solitude of her room she allowed the fresh breeze of the night caress her face while her hands closed tightly on the railing. She took a deep breath trying to organize her thoughts, trying to understand why the conversation she held with Diaval bothered her so much.

Maleficent felt her wings rise. One strong, firm flapping of her wings putting her up into the sky. Once in the air, she closed her eyes closing her mind to any thought or emotion that wasn't the sensation of the wind on her wings, or the warm of the night. Her wings moved lazily, rising and falling, as they took her further into the night right above the clouds.

Once there, she opened her eyes to see the moon was already out watching over her flight with her silver light and the stars twinkling alongside her. Maleficent felt her lips curled up, her eyes glancing to the ground where the lights of the farms and the town were disappearing slowly. Suddenly, she remembered her feathery companion of the day before, she turned her head left and right but there was no sign of him.

Maleficent sighed twirling mid-air before leaning downward. She speed up gliding gracefully in the sky until her eyes fell upon the form of her familiar cliff. As she approached the place her ears caught the sound of light flipping, tilting her head to one side her eyes fell upon the dark form approaching her steadily. Suddenly, Maleficent didn't feel so alone and she slowed down her fly to allow the raven to catch up with her.

"Welcome, my friend. I'm glad you decide to join me today." Maleficent said mid-air before leading them to the cliff she once called home.

Maleficent landed gracefully with the raven placing himself on the same rock he had used the night before, the faery smiled at him moving her hand to pet him slightly. The raven ruffled his feathers, tensing slightly at her touch. Maleficent frowned sitting down while accommodating her wings behind her.

"You have a rough day as well?" She asked to which the raven cawed in agreement.

Maleficent nodded resting her head on the trunk of her willow while her hand kept on petting the raven. Little by little the bird started relaxing and leaning closer to her touch, Maleficent allowed herself a half-smile as she finally started thinking of the day's events.

The more she thought about her conversation with King Diaval the more bothered and foolish she felt. She realized soon her heart wished for Diaval's words and attentions to be truthful; a part of Maleficent could tell behind the man's black eyes was a glimmer of honesty. But Maleficent had already fallen victim of the well-thought deception from men. And yet…she saw nothing but truthfulness in the King's eyes, in his words.

The raven beside her sang pushing her hand with his head; Maleficent glanced at him pursing her lips. She contemplated the idea of speaking to him, of perhaps talking about her fears and the last events in her life, but she soon dismissed the idea. The raven seemed rather smart, and for now all she needed was time to think instead of breaking the silence of the night with her worries.


	3. A step in the right direction

**A step in the right direction**

As the days passed, Maleficent found herself a participant of a new routine.

Breakfast morning was shared with Diaval and Phillip; both males would strike conversation while eating their meal in animatedly conversation with Aurora and herself. Diaval would try to engage her in some silly topics; some others were directed to her likes and dislikes. Sometimes she would answer some others Aurora would poke her under the table for her to answer, some other's she would reply back to him asking him the same questions. Diaval would merely blink and humor her with the answers, always honest ones.

As it turned out, Aurora had made friends with the Prince from the Blackwings Realm. The young woman had taken it upon herself to show the land to the Prince and his uncle, King Diaval as a token of good faith while the diplomatic visit still took place in the afternoons. Maleficent couldn't deny she felt proud of her daughter, the girl had taken her task gracefully dragging the young man around while teaching him enough to be intrigued but not enough for him to know too much.

After the interruption to her mid-day strolls with Aurora and his conversation with Diaval, both Royals had been awkward around one another. For Maleficent it was pretty obvious the man had a romantic, if not only lustful, interested in her; but after that confrontation he had kept his word. He didn't force his company on her, but it was as if someone or something wanted them closer and interacting. The council meetings were shared with glances to one another, with soft smiles shot her way and easy banter that the council men from both Kingdoms watched in confusion. As if that wasn't enough, Aurora and Phillip had taken a like to each other thus, whenever Aurora wanted the presence of Phillip, King Diaval would be close behind.

Diaval kept his distance respectfully though, from time to time, he would approach Maleficent with his kind smile, his warm eyes and his peculiar humor. He would establish idle talk with her while the both of them watched the young Prince and Princess build their friendship. Maleficent couldn't deny his company had become agreeable to her; sometimes she would wait with anticipation their evening conversations in which she would get to know the man behind the black crown. Still, Maleficent didn't kid herself; it was obvious to her the man felt some kind of attraction for her…but, he was just infatuated with the idea of her and the Queen was trying to convince herself he would get bored eventually. Men who never got what they wanted from her usually did.

However, the more days she got to spend with the monarch, the more she realized perhaps she had judged him harshly.

While her days were filled with confusion, sorrow and wishful thinking; her nights had become her favorite time. After all this time she was, once again, enjoying her flying nights in a childish way. She would race with her feathery companion gliding around the Moors, near the lake or up in the highest hills. She would forget her troubled heart, the new peace treaty with King Diaval's Kingdom and the very same man who now seemed a fixated addition to her afternoons with Aurora. At nights, she usually opened her heart telling the raven beside her all of her worries, all of her fears regarding the King's visit, her daughter, the future of the Kingdom and finally, her troubled heart.

The raven was always listening with care, sometimes Maleficent grew suspicious of him. Such an intelligent bird, wouldn't someone be his owner? Perhaps, someone who had control over him to get to know the Queen secrets? But, as soon as those thoughts appeared Maleficent dismissed them for the Raven seemed to always come to her, his eyes were so familiar she soon found herself sharing another thing with him. In all, the raven made a good listener and Maleficent usually felt her burdens lighter after her night flights and her one-sided conversation with her winged companion.

In retrospective, Maleficent should have known the King's visit would change a lot of things in her life. She looked over at her daughter, and she wondered when the talks about the arrange marriage would come forward. Even if King Diaval promised her something like this would never happen, both monarchs knew it was something inevitable.

Maleficent lifted her eyes when the laughter of Aurora reached her ears. The girl was laughing openly at something Phillip had said, the young man looked quite pleased with himself, his eyes shining with affection from the young woman now trying to hold herself. The Queen watched as Aurora calmed herself and her eyes grew warmer when they fell upon Phillip. Maleficent could see love growing there and her mind betrayed her in that moment with memories of Stefan and herself at that age. Her face darkened and she was soon startled by a warm hand closing gently around her wrist.

"He won't hurt her." Diaval whispered close to her, Maleficent turned to him frowning.

"How do you know that?" She replied. "You can't be sure it won't happen."

Diaval locked his black eyes with hers, his hand slide down until hesitantly he grabbed Maleficent's hand. The faery tensed but didn't make an attempt to move away.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully, this only made Maleficent scoffed at him but Diaval stopped the woman from walking away or turning around. "I don't know, but I do know Phillip would never hurt her intentionally."

Diaval softened his features; he squeezed Maleficent's hand his heart hammering against his chest at the closeness they were sharing.

"Not everyone is out there ready or planning to hurt us; not all of them do so willingly." Diaval stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But they do. And that's what matters." Maleficent replied looking away from Diaval before walking away.

Diaval sighed.

Sometimes it seemed as if he finally reached out to her; and other times it was as if she just moved further away. These last few days had been his chance to get to know her without their Kingdoms or other external factors interfering. It had worked, to a point. He got to share small talks, and quite evenings. Diaval was able to see the wonderful person hiding behind the cold façade of a Queen. And still, he got to see the carefree faery she had always been during the nights…when he would conceal himself and fly away alongside her. Quilt grew up in his mind, but he silenced it with thoughts of how he planned to reveal the true to her at the perfect time.

Diaval bit the inside of his cheek before his hand sneaked inside his rucksack; he watched Maleficent stopped near a fountain with her wings resting lazily on her back. Diaval couldn't help but smile, the flowery crown he had worked early that day on his hand.

Diaval followed Maleficent, brushing his fingertips against her naked forearm; the Queen tilted her head to look at Diaval. She gasped in surprise at his easy smile and the crown on his hand. There were blossoming orchids adorning the circlet with a single lotto flower, a white one, adorning the center of the crown. Maleficent turned completely to face Diaval.

"What is this?"

"Phillip thought you and Princes Aurora may be pleased with this simple gift." Diaval commented straightened up his back, lifting the crown with both his hands to his eye level. He gifted Maleficent with one of his half-smiles, and the faery merely rolled her eyes. However, judging by the softening in her eyes, and the ghost of a smile in her face Diaval thought he had, at least, pleased the Queen.

"He did, didn't he?" Maleficent said arching an eyebrow to see Aurora was already wearing hers.

"Yes, we asked your Commander, Balthazar, about your favorite flowers and he gave us the information." Maleficent lifted her eyes to glare at Balthazar who seemed rather interested in the sky.

"We also thought this would be perfect for you and the Princess to wear while showing us The Moors."

Maleficent didn't know what to say. Sometimes Diaval would have certain details with her, small things to warm up her heart. And they worked, more so if they were accompanied by his smile; but then…why was so difficult to let go of the past?

Diaval cleared his throat still holding his arms, "Would you mind, my Lady, if I present you with this humble gift?"

Maleficent eyed him for a long time before bowing gracefully at him, "I would feel honored, King Diaval."

Maleficent didn't have a lot of time to feel silly; soon she found herself closer than probably was necessary to the man. She could feel his warm breath on her face, how his fingertips work on her horns while placing the crown in place. As she lifted her face, she found herself mere inches away from the man and her shock was complete when Diaval lifted a hand to brush away her hair, placing it tenderly behind her ear. The Queen felt her cheeks warm at the bold gesture, and soon Diaval realized what he had just done.

"I…I apologize." He mumbled, stepping away and looking away in a dignified way.

Maleficent glanced tenderly at Diaval, feeling the walls around her heart crumble as the man kept winning her with small gestures. She was about to speak when four horses were brought forward to them. Diaval, in another bold gesture, offered his arm to Maleficent glancing at her like an innocent boy. For the first time, Maleficent gifted Diaval with a real smile.

"If I remember correctly," Said Diaval. "You told me you would escort me on a visit to the Moors."

"I did?" Maleficent inquired faking shock. "I do not remember having such a conversation with you."

"But, my Lady, you did." Said Diaval his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Don't you remember?"

"I certainly do not, should I remember it?" Maleficent replied back, her breath was taken away by the sudden openness in the King's face. Something was familiar in his expression, there was something in those black eyes…Maleficent knew, right there and there she knew those eyes. But where had she seen them? She couldn't remember that part.

"You should, yes." Diaval answered softly. "You told me so under the moon and the promise of spring."

Maleficent snorted, but her features had softened considerably, her smile growing with each word share between them.

"I don't remember having such a conversation with you under the moon or the promise of spring, my Lord Diaval." Maleficent lowered her voice, the intensity in her eyes growing with each word. "I most certainly would remember such a conversation."

Diaval looked dumbstruck, a blush covering his face. He shook his head looking away while clearing his throat.

"Oh, but you did, Maleficent, once upon a dream, you did." Diaval spoke softly, his lips close to the woman's ear, squeezing tenderly the woman's hand winking at her.

Diaval made sure he was away before Maleficent could say or do anything. He left the faery dumbstruck in place at his boldness; a part of him was quite pleased with himself. The other part had his heart beating fast, and his breath caught in his throat. He had not lie to her, the day they met for the very first time she had promised and for him it had been like a dream, a winged angel of beauty and kindness that had captured his heart with an easy smile and a warm heart.

Aurora approached her mother with her smile and shinning eyes, the girl gave her a playful smile placing her hands behind her back. Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the girl who had on her head a crown of yellow and blue flowers.

"I see you are wearing one as well, Mother."

"I am I thought it was rude to say not to King Diaval." Maleficent said lifting her chin while trying to conceal the blush she knew was forming around her cheeks.

"Hm, of course." Aurora commented skeptically. "The horses are ready and Balthazar said the roads are secure."

"Then, we shall part."

"Mother?" Maleficent stopped beside her daughter, the young woman lifted her eyes to her mother. "It is okay to be happy again, you know? To let someone in once in a while."

Maleficent placed a hand on her daughter's cheek, "I know."

The faery lifted her eyes and found herself looking directly into Diaval who looked away as soon as he was spotted watching her. Maleficent sighed but the ghost of a smile made its appearance on her face.

"You really like him, don't you?"

The question had come as a surprise; Maleficent hadn't even considered it for she hadn't had the time or the will to organize her thoughts or feelings regarding King Diaval. She was way too happy ignoring her feelings on the matter.

"I think it is too early to say if I like him or not. Let's just say I tolerate his company, and I am not opposed to his attentions." Maleficent answered honestly. "Let's go, Beastie."

Aurora rolled her eyes shaking her head at her mother's stubbornness. She followed the Queen and soon she and Phillip were riding ahead of the adults.

"Would you like to ride or do you prefer flying alongside us, Your Majesty?" Diaval asked placing his black horse beside Maleficent's one.

Maleficent raised her eyebrows pleasantly surprise at the question, not many were comfortable with acknowledging her wings. Or the fact she could fly. Her wings stirred restlessly behind her, shivering at the thought.

"You wouldn't mind?" Maleficent asked. "After all, as a host, I should probably ride alongside you while showing you the land."

Diaval shook his head; his eyes went immediately to her wings. His eyes caressed the edges, mapping out the height and form of the wings. He grinned shaking his head.

"I wouldn't deny you the pleasure of flying to your other home, my Lady." Diaval finally said without noticing the soft blush on Maleficent's face. His own heart was trying to leave his chest at the sudden intimacy of his actions.

"Besides, I bet you could fly beside me and tell me all about your land just fine."

Maleficent bowed gracefully, "Then, if your Majesty doesn't oppose…"

Maleficent flexed her legs, her wings spread out just before they propel the faery up in the sky. Diaval lifted his head watching as Maleficent took off right into the sky, he gasped at the beauty of the Queen as she hovered above him her face a mask of pure happiness.

Aurora turned around to see her mother up in the air, the girl grinned turning to Phillip who was just dumbstruck watching the regal Queen so carefree in the air.

Diaval grabbed his horse moving on top of it, "Let's go, Blackwings. Let's see if the Queen can keep up with us."

Diaval said in a scream, loud enough for Maleficent to hear him. The woman narrowed her eyes, furrowing her brows while she flew closer to the King. Diaval wore a smirk, inclining his head in an attempt of a dare.

"Do you really think a beast of four legs is faster than me?" Maleficent asked with a strange fire in her eyes.

"Blackwings is the fastest stallion in both our Kingdoms, your Majesty." Said Diaval galloping slowly. "I believe he can be faster than you. Unless, of course, you want to proof us wrong."

"If I win," Maleficent said flapping her wings in one single movement. "Do I get something in return from proving you wrong?"

"Of course."

"And, what do I get?" Maleficent asked curiously, Diaval stared at her placing his hand above his heart.

"Whatever you may want of me."

Maleficent almost falter in her fly, the look in Diaval's eyes still on her mind when the man hurried his horse down the path leading to The Moors.

"He has never been like this." Phillip said turning his horse closer to Aurora's one. "My uncle, he…"

"He really likes my mother, eh?" Aurora finished to which Phillip nodded his head. The boy glanced at Aurora giving her a lopsided smile.

"This is the first time I see him act this way." Phillip shook his head. "I love my uncle, Aurora. He gave me a home and a purpose when Father and Mother died, I don't want him to get hurt."

Aurora dropped her head, "I like your uncle. My mother, she has never acted this way around anyone but me, she has never…she has never let anyone see her wings in that way, or seen her fly for that matter."

The young woman sighed, "I don't want her to get hurt either. Mother deserves to be happy."

"So, we just hope they don't hurt each other, right?" Phillip said dropping his shoulders as if the mere thought was enough to feel discourage.

"I guess…" Then, Aurora's blue eyes shone, her lips curling up slowly. "Unless…"

"Uh? Unless?" Phillip asked reluctantly, he hadn't seen such an expression on Aurora so far but soon the boy realized there was nothing he could deny her. No when her smile lit up her whole face and it made her look so beautiful.

"Unless we help them." Aurora nodded with decision. "Mother can be stubborn and sometimes she just needs a push in the right direction."

Phillip tilted his head in contemplation; he didn't know just how good that idea was.

"Come, they're leaving us behind." Aurora hurried her horse and soon both of them were running right behind Maleficent and Diaval.

Maleficent walked down the dirty road with the King, Prince Phillip and Aurora close behind. Her mind was twirling wildly with Diaval's words '_whatever you may want of me'. _She had won and as soon as Diaval caught up to her he had smile bowing deeply at her.

"Then, my Lady, as you won fair and square, I'm at your service."

Maleficent had stood stunned not knowing what to do or how to react. It was unthinkable of her to just ask for anything when all she was capable of summoning in her mind was that foolish smile, or his deep voice or his dark eyes. As soon as Aurora arrived, Maleficent made sure to put some distance between herself and the King, entering the Faery Realm and speaking of the things she love and knew in The Moors.

Nevertheless, she felt _his _eyes on her.

Diaval observed around him, feeling the magic of the Moors brushed against his skin. His eyes lit with the energy, his body reacting to the power coming from the Faery Realm. He moved forward, kneeling down to see the nymphs working on a trunk, the little nymphs turned to face him, giggling and twirling their dresses shyly. He smiled bowing his head at them which earned him another couple of giggles and a small seed from the oldest nymph.

"Thank you." Diaval mumbled shocked, he glanced down to see the black seed on his hand. A blackthorn tree. He laughed standing up and bowing gracefully at the nymphs. "Really, thank you for such a magnificent gift."

"Well, it seems as if you have an admirer." The nymphs scattered away when Maleficent appeared behind the King.

"A blackthorn seed." He said. "This is my favorite tree; I didn't think anyone would remember this."

Maleficent frowned advancing towards the man, her eyes fell upon the seed on his hand and then she sent a glare towards the spot where the nymphs had been moments ago.

"Whatever you mean by that?"

Diaval tensed closing his hand around the seed before placing it safely in his pocket, "A long time ago, when I was but a child, I escape home."

"You are quite the adventurous man, aren't you King Diaval?" Maleficent inquired amusedly, the man chuckled.

"What can I say? It is part of my astonishing character and it complements my beautiful self."

Maleficent laughed out loud, her hand placing softly above her abdomen her laughter filling the clearing. Diaval looked at her with affection.

"You are awfully modest, my Lord." She said. "I should remember myself to not increase your ego with my comments."

"Oh, please, do so." He replied. "I would feel completely justify in my thinking if such a beautiful woman like yourself were to agree with me."

Maleficent hanged her head shyly before returning to their early conversation, "But, tell me, what happened when you escape from home?"

"Oh, right." Diaval stepped forward he place his foot on a rock leveling himself to stand right in front of Maleficent. "I got lost far away from home, it was cold, it was raining and, as if that wasn't enough, I got lost in the limits of a land that was at war with mine."

"You lost your way into the Moors?" Maleficent furrowed her brows, Diaval nodded.

"I did. I was very young, though." He said. "I ran away from my caretakers and got myself lost in an enemy land, in a magical forest all by myself."

"Rather foolishly of you, don't you think King Diaval?" Maleficent commented amusedly at the man's expression.

"Yes, yes it was foolish." Suddenly Diaval's tone turned wishful and sad, he glanced at Maleficent with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Of all the stupid things I did in my youth, entering the Moors and getting lost was the best and the worst of them all."

"How come?" Maleficent asked curiously.

Then, his sad expression turned to one of wistful memories, surprisingly enough, the man smiled and his features softened he straightened up while lifting his eyes to the sky.

"When I thought everything was lost a savior came to me. She was beautiful, her smile was breathtaking and her eyes were really the windows to her kind soul."

Maleficent heard every word her mind grasping the story while she tried to work out the meaning behind her sudden nervousness. Why did she feel so anxious? Why did she think this was familiar? She observed the King feeling the emotions behind his words; he then lowered his chin taking a deep breath he moved forward tentatively he lifted his hand until it came into contact with the warm of Maleficent's hand. He observed Maleficent's reaction closely gauging her reactions, waiting for a rejection that didn't come.

"She showed me the way and for a while I was happy, ready to give up my title, my family, my land for her." Diaval shook his head squeezing lightly the hand between his. "I've always been the dreamer of the family, the one who still believes in the stories of all…"

"What happened then?" Maleficent asked softly.

"She broke my heart without meaning to." He said sorrowfully, the man then gave her a brilliant smile and her heart felt a pang of longing she had never felt before. "And still, I wouldn't change a single detail of our meeting or my feelings for her. As stupid as you may think this sound, I pledge my heart too her because I…I believe in True Love, you know? And no one, before her or after her, had made me feel so complete as she does."

That night, when Maleficent had left the castle to join her new companion in the sky her thoughts were back over and over to her day. It was funny how sometimes the mind played trick s on you, bringing forward details seemingly insignificant but in reality meant a lot.

She remembered the visit from a kind of the west, he was trying to establish some kind of agreement with the Dawnlands while, at the same time, insinuating a woman alone shouldn't and couldn't take care of a Kingdom. Maleficent remembered with anger as the man insinuated himself first, to her daughter of six years and later to her. Maleficent and the Kingdom never heard of the man again, or the one who came after him, or the other two who tried to win her over by trying to buy Aurora in some way.

Flying from left and right the raven in front of her cawed refusing to be ignored while flying. Maleficent shook her head turning to one side, she smiled while the raven slowed his flipping to hover beside her. He cawed again nodding his head at her, after five days of flying beside him; Maleficent had learnt this was his way to ask for a rest.

"Tired already?" She asked playfully. "One of these days I will transform you into a man so I get to hear what you do during the days to make you this tired at nights."

The raven faltered slightly in his flight looking away from Maleficent before diving downwards. As has become their habit, Maleficent served some water on a leaf while she got water on her wooden cup. Sitting down she allowed the raven to rest himself beside her, she gave him a half-smile while caressing his feathers. The raven shivered pleased singing softly at her, nodding his head. He inclined his body and started drinking.

"I wish you could talk." Maleficent said suddenly. "Perhaps, then you could give a wise advice about my current situation."

"Would you like that? A human body for a night?" Maleficent asked waving his hand while magic started forming around it. The raven chirped loudly shaking his head while shaking his wings.

Maleficent laughed inclining her head at the raven, "Very well, no human form for you."

Maleficent sighed eying her companion for a long time. The raven then lifted his head curiously, turning left then right, his eyes moving lazily around the hill before falling on her. Maleficent chuckled nodding back.

"You are right, there is no one here." The woman kept her petting while she rested her head against the trunk closing her eyes. "There is this King, I told you about him before. He is visiting the Kingdom to finish with an enmity between our Kingdoms. Our negotiations are going well, perfect even."

The raven cawed Maleficent glanced at him, "I shouldn't find him attractive. Nor should I let my heart falter at the sight of his smile. I shouldn't let him in…Not after Stefan."

The raven dropped his wings, his head tilted to the left looking away from Maleficent who was so deep in thought she never noticed the changed in mood coming from the raven.

"Today he told me a story." Maleficent whispered. "And, I didn't dare to tell him that I remembered. I couldn't tell him if things had gone differently, it would have been him instead of Stefan the one who captured my heart for the very first time."

The raven looked sharply at her, Maleficent smile shaking her head while her fingertips brush against the silky texture of the black feathers. Her thoughts clearing slowly. The raven though, the raven was looking at her with an intelligence beyond his species. If Maleficent cared to look at him she would have notice the same gleam in those black eyes she so often saw in Diaval's ones.


	4. A step in the right direction pt2

**A step in the right direction**

**pt.2**

The last days of the negotiations between both Kingdoms found Diaval in a deep discussion with his advisers. He glanced out of the window of the living room; his eyes fell upon the form of Phillip and Aurora who were engaged in a sword fight with the tree-like commander, Balthazar growling at Phillip whenever the boy won the upper hand. Behind them, sitting with her wings neatly folded beside her was Maleficent, the woman had on a tiny smile and from time to time she would turn her head to the window where Diaval was standing.

"Your Majesty!" Aroh called him, Diaval turned around lowering the arm he had risen to greet the Queen.

"I'm listening, Aroh, don't need to scream at me." He said rather annoyed, Aroh bowed apologizing but his eyes shoot a warning to the monarch.

"As I was saying," Cornelius, the eldest in the group of advisers that had come with Diaval continued. "Our negotiations are going better than we expected with these…people."

Diaval scowled at how contemptuous the old man sound.

"The Queen seemed rather open to our suggestions and some of their terms are acceptable and quite profitable for our Kingdom."

"I sense a 'but'." A young man said, Cornelius nodded gravely glancing at Aroh and then at Diaval.

"But, we need to make this alliance infallible and unbreakable."

Diaval snorted glaring at Cornelius, "You mean a marriage?"

"My Lord, you are off age, some even said you are at the perfect age to get married and continue with the Royal Lineage." Said Cornelius eyeing at the monarch, Diaval placed his elbow on the armrest of his chair, his cheek resting on his hand.

"You were blessed with your mother's and the Line of Blackwings blood." Cornelius continued. "If you were to join in marriage with the young Princess your offspring's would be powerful ones, with magic in their veins and power in their hands. Our Kingdoms would be unstoppable against the growing threat of the west."

Diaval went cold with the implications of Cornelius words, he glanced at Aroh but the old man was looking down. The young man who had spoken a moment ago was frowning whereas the rest of the council seemed to be in agreement. Diaval shook his head his eyes lashing dangerously.

"I won't marry the young princess." He said with finality in his voice.

"But, my Lord…."

"No!" Diaval stood up, his face darkened with something none of his men could decipher. "You're asking me to marry a girl younger than me! To force the hand of the Kingdom we are trying to make peace with after my grandfather almost set his vengeful self on them!"

"King Diaval, please, this marriage could work on our advantage! The girl…"

"Aurora!" Said Diaval and everyone in the room went quiet. Diaval took a deep breath, he glanced at the window and then back at the room.

"I decided a long time ago I would only marry one, and only one woman." Diaval started again, his voice a dangerous, yet tired, whisper. Aroh and Cornelius opened their mouths to protests but they soon feel silent under the enrage stare from their King.

"I am still King! Am I not?"

"Yes, my Lord." The room answered as one.

"Then, I will do my duty for my people. I will make sure Blackwings is protected and looked after when I am gone to join my ancestors." Aroh furrowed his brows but Cornelius looked suddenly pleased.

"My Lord is wise…"

"I'm not finished." Said Diaval interrupting Cornelius, the man looked affronted but remained silent as Diaval kept speaking. "I thought I'll do this later, perhaps when we have returned to the Kingdom, but seeing as my advisers are so eager I'll do it now."

Diaval sighed looking at each and every single man in the room, all of them showing him a respect and loyalty they never shown his grandfather. It had taken some time, Diaval was but twenty-one when the Throne fell in his hands after his father died and his grandfather was murdered by King Stefan. His twin brother was meant to obtain the Throne; however, because he didn't poses Diaval's same ability of shape-changing, his grandfather had forced their father to name Diaval the rightful heir. Everyone in the Kingdom was happy, more so those few who knew of the King's ability; one of the best kept secrets in the Kingdom. Now, at thirty-eight, Diaval was facing the men who had advised him on those first years and tried without success to bend him to their will. Diaval was not his father and certainly he wasn't his mother or his grandmother. He was of the same character that the first Kings and Queens of Blackwings, the ones his grandfather had tried to eradicated or submit to his will when he took over the Throne.

"I decided to name Phillip my heir." Diaval stated lifting his chin.

The room fell silent for a long time before Cornelius broke it with an exclamation, "But, King Diaval!"

"My Lord, I know…of all the people in this room, I know what is like to feel love….but, to give up everything…"Started Aroh.

"It's not about that." Diaval replied shaking his head. "Never mistake my heart for my duty, Aroh. I decided a long time ago I would not marry. But I also know what is demanded of me. Phillip is a good boy; he is learning the arts of governing a Kingdom as well as those of battle. He is my blood; he has my mother and my grandmother's blood in him. He is as much a son of Blackwings as I am."

"I think, my Lord, your decision is a hurried one. But, if this is your wish then, so be it." Said the youngest in the council, the rest, one by one nodded their approval. Aroh and Cornelius glanced at one another, with some reluctance they to nod.

"My nephew would do well, my Lords and, if I were to die before my time I hope you will guide him the same way you did with me." Diaval finished, then hanging his head he continued. "I too have contemplated what Lord Cornelius said. It is mandatory for us to keep peace between our Kingdoms."

"The threat coming from the west is growing each day." Said one of the youngest men. "I've heard the rumors of the Imp without a name and they are not getting better."

"I will propose the marriage today at the meeting." Said Diaval. "But it would be a promise between Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. If they so wish it, we will arrange it."

Phillip eyed his uncle with a critic eye; the man was taking longer than necessary in front of the mirror trying to fix his black shirt without any success. Or at least, that's what Phillip thought for he couldn't understand what was his uncle after.

"Today I have a talk with the council." Diaval told Phillip, the boy frowned pursing his lips.

"You are doing it, aren't you?" Phillip sound upset, he dropped his shoulders.

"I thought you'll be happy." Diaval replied smirking, "I mean, you do seem to favor Princess Aurora more than you favor any other woman in our Kingdom."

Phillip felt his cheeks warm; he turned his head refusing to meet his uncle's eyes.

"You are one to talk, uncle." Phillip retorted. "You only have eyes for the Queen."

Diaval shook his head sitting down with his hand he indicated Phillip the chair in front of him. Phillip sat down placing his elbows on his knees, he tilted his head at the complete change his uncle's face suffered whenever the Queen was mentioned.

"You really love her, don't you?" Phillip shook his head smiling softly. "Was she your winged-angel? The one you told me about when I was a kid?"

"She is, yes." Diaval then sighed he looked away remembering the revelation Maleficent had shared with his raven form. "I've been transforming myself."

"Why?" Phillip furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I saw her fly on our first night. I have to see for myself what it was like to fly with her."

Phillip rolled his eyes, "Seriously, uncle, you should…I don't know, probably tell her or maybe propose the arrange marriage between the both of you. It would make this suffering of yours more bearable."

Phillip lifted his head in time to feel the full force of a pillow colliding with his face, he sputtered indignantly only for Diaval to smirk at him. Diaval then dropped his smile shaking his head.

"I won't force her…I won't force my company on her." Said Diaval. "To propose a marriage to her under the precepts of our peace would not make it real."

"And mine with Aurora is going to be any more real?" Phillip scoffed. "I…I like her uncle. I don't know if I'm in love with her, but she is marvelous. I don't want our friendship to be tainted by this."

"I know." Diaval said gravely. "I won't do it. I named you today my rightful heir, I will propose this arrangement but if you and Aurora oppose to it then…then I will propose myself to Queen Maleficent."

"Y-you named me your heir?" Phillip was stunned, he glanced at his uncle open eyed, Diaval nodded arching a single eyebrow.

"Of course I did, Phillip." This time Diaval stood up nearing the young man until he was standing in front of him. Phillip looked up and his uncle placed his hand on his shoulder. "You are like a son to me, Phillip. The Kingdom is yours as much as it is mine."

Phillip nodded curtly, he lifted his face his expression solemn. "I'll…I'll honor our family, Uncle and the trust you have placed in me. I promise you."

"I know you'll do it." Diaval ruffled the young man's hair. "Don't worry, even if we propose the marriage it can only be effective by the time the both of you turn eighteen."

"What if…What if she doesn't like me by then?" Phillip asked.

"Then the both of you will be friends and you will make sure Aurora doesn't marry a foolish man."

"I don't think Aurora is the kind of woman to go around marrying fools." Phillip mused. "She is too smart for them."

Diaval nodded agreeing with the boy, he walked towards the door but stopped when his nephew called to him.

"Uncle, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean, I think you should probably do something about Queen maleficent." Phillip said. "I've seen the way you look at her. You have never seen anyone like that, not even the Princess of the Raven flock. And, she is beautiful and she seems rather enamored with you."

Diaval shivered, he knew the she-raven was quite infatuated with him. It wasn't a mystery for many who had known the heir of the old king of the Raven Flock; the last survivors of Diaval's people from his mother side. The she-raven had tried to capture his attention on numerous occasions and Diaval had to admit she was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women he had ever known. But Princess Nova wasn't Maleficent.

"She isn't Maleficent, boy."

"Hn, yes, I notice that." Phillip went to his uncle. "I just don't want you to get hurt, you know?"

"I do." Diaval shrugged. "I don't want to get hurt again. But, you have to admit these last few days I've made some impressive progress with the Queen."

Phillip nodded, "Yes, you are right. Now she doesn't look t you as if you are a nuisance. Now she tolerates you."

"Don't get smart with me, Kid. I'm still King." Diaval grumbled at a laughing Phillip.

"Seriously, though. If you want my opinion…" Phillip started only to be interrupted by an amused Diaval.

"Your professional opinion?" Diaval asked with an arch eyebrow.

"Yes." Phillip said. "You just have to be honest with her. And, you should start by telling her you hear to her confessions while in Raven form, then you need to tell her how much you pin over her and then you'll get marry and have lot of faery-raven cousins I can spoil."

Diaval laughed with Phillip smiling smugly at his side, there was something familiar in their banter. The King thanked his brother for allowing him to raise Phillip and he regretted his brother couldn't be there to see just what a fine man Phillip had become. He glanced at his nephew who was now a timid lad when he spotted the Princess. Diaval looked over at Maleficent and his heart beat with longing. Was it possible it was that easy?

Maleficent glanced at Diaval grinning at him while greeting at the young monarch with a warm tone. Diaval returned the gesture by kissing her hand, telling her how beautiful she looked that afternoon.

He needed to speak to her as soon as possible. He needed to know if there was a chance for them. Even if it cost him his wings.

Aurora knew her position as the heir to the Throne of Dawnlands would oblige her to do some things she didn't like. The young Princess knew a decision like this one could be around the corner as she grew older and the Kingdom became stronger. A part of her, the one still a child, thought she had time. Perhaps that she would meet someone and fall in love or maybe become a Queen much like her mother without the need of a man by her side.

Aurora heard the proposal before standing up and leaving the room. It hadn't been mature from her part, and she was certain Cedric, Balthazar and her aunties would have something to say about her behavior before a committee from another Kingdom. The Princess stopped as soon as she reached the highest tower in the castle, the cold wind of the afternoon caressed her heated face. She took a deep breath and hated the tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't help but think perhaps she had overreacted. She hadn't even allowed King Diaval to finish his proposal…

"You left rather quickly."

"I'm sorry, mother." Aurora answered automatically; she opened her eyes to see her mother standing at the edge of the tower, her wings moving lazily behind her back.

The woman stepped down nearing her daughter with a sympathetic expression on her face, "Are you well, Beastie?"

Aurora sighed drying away her tears; she gave her mother a watery smile nodding.

"Yes, I am."

"Liar." Maleficent said poking her nose, the woman wrapped her arms around her and Aurora allowed the comfort she got from her mother. "I knew they would propose a more drastic measure to assure peace between our Kingdoms."

"I know, mother. I'm sorry I overreacted." Maleficent put her daughter at arms distance making sure the girl was looking directly into her eyes. Like this, Maleficent could see traces of her and Stefan in the girl, her eyes though…her eyes were a deep shade of blue, always expressive, always open.

Aurora would forever be her most treasure memory of the days she spent with Stefan, the happiness the girl brought to her made up for all the suffering her father caused.

"You didn't overreacted, Beastie. But, perhaps, you should had let King Diaval finished his proposal." Maleficent said with a hint of humor behind her voice, the girl blinked puzzle and the faery chuckled.

"I made sure they understood I won't make you do something you don't want." Maleficent arched an eyebrow with her eyes gleaming mischievously, her lips drawing a wicked smile.

"Oh, Mother, I hope you didn't scare them!"

"Not much, no." The Queen admitted rather pleased with herself, Aurora shook her head giggling softly.

"Mother, I know what I must do as Princess of the Realm. And I know this…this Imp without a name is a growing threat." Aurora said then a little shyly she continued. "It's just…well…"

"They won't make you accept something you don't want." Maleficent said gravely; she hadn't mentioned to Aurora this wasn't the first Kingdom speaking about this new threat.

It certainly wasn't the first one speaking about an arrange marriage to unite Kingdoms. However, when balancing the different proposals, her council and herself knew Blackwings was the best option. Even if at the very beginning, Maleficent didn't want to admit it, she knew Diaval was not his grandfather. Diaval was different, and that was why she found herself so attracted to him.

"And King Diaval made himself clear only his heir would be eligible for the marriage if the both of you want to continue the engagement up until you both are eighteen." Maleficent finished cleaning her daughter's face.

"His Heir? But I thought…" Aurora frowned even more confuse than before.

"Apparently, Prince Phillip was named heir of King Diaval, it is him the one the Kingdom of Blackwings wants to enter into this marriage arrangement." Maleficent gauged the reaction of her daughter; she eyed her closely as her eyes shone with understanding.

"Oh." Was all Aurora could say, she blushed lightly smiling sheepishly at her mother. "I'm sorry, mother…"

"Don't." Maleficent said hugging her again. "I understand what you feel."

Aurora lifted her eyes at her mother, her lips curving into a wicked smile much like her mother's one, "Were you jealous I may get married to King Diaval? Would you have like that, Mother?"

"Aurora!" Maleficent exclaimed turning her face away when she felt the traces of embarrassment on her face. Aurora giggled watching her mother with glee.

"Come on, mother. I promise not to tell anyone if you were hoping for this."

"Let's go, you incorrigible child." Maleficent said directing her daughter to the door. "There is a council waiting for our answer, and you need to stop with the fantasies."

"You like him, mother. Why don't you admit it?"

Maleficent felt her heart skip a beat when she realized Diaval and Phillip were waiting for them at the entrance of the stairs, both men turned worried glances at them. Aurora watched her mother and she saw walls around her eyes breaking just a little.

"I won't admit to something that's not real." Maleficent said before reaching the bottom of the stairs. Aurora rolled her eyes but couldn't help the please smile or the warm in her heart when Diaval apologized to her mother and her, or the way Maleficent glanced at Diaval before looking away in denial.

The people inside the council chamber stood up when the Royals entered the place. Aroh and Cornelius looked at each other in wonder whereas Cedric and Balthazar shrugged. Aurora stood up inclining her head briefly.

"I apologized my Lords for my hasty exit." She said she glanced then at Maleficent then at the King. "The news were shocking for me, I'm to be sixteenth in a few days and I thought I still have time to make a choice of my own. However, I do understand what's required of me and as such I will accept the arrangement with certain conditions."

Maleficent smirked when her daughter took over, the stunned faces of the men in the room was enough to make her proud of Aurora.

"Conditions?" Asked one of the council men.

"Yes, this marriage is going to be for the greater good of our people but also for ourselves." At this Aurora's eyes drifted towards Phillip, the young boy offered her a brief nod and a gently smile in acceptance of her words.

Maleficent laughed happily, the raven beside her raced her with enthusiasm making Maleficent work her wings faster. She leaned to one side closing the half part of her wings so she could break the night wind in a twirl downward. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation of a free-falling, she lifted her head spreading out her winds before she touched the water with her fingertips.

A caw of indignation came above her; Maleficent shook her head pleased at the raven hovering above her.

"Where you worried?" She asked to which the raven made some zigzag movements while chirping into the night. Maleficent laughed again. "I apologize, my friend."

Even as she said so she didn't feel sorry at all and by the hit of wings she got on her cheek she could tell the raven noticed this as well. They kept flying further away from their usual spot, Maleficent enjoying the freedom offered by her wings and the raven enjoying her company.

The spot where they landed was a dark one, the only light provided by the moon and the stars in the darkened sky. Maleficent lifted her face, a playful smile on her face. The raven stood right beside her his black eyes memorizing the blissful expression on the faeries' face.

Maleficent sat down, fixing her wings while she let her legs hang at the edge of the cliff. Her hand, as was her costume, went to pet the raven beside her. She started speaking, she told him all about her last two weeks; the faery was quite pleased at her avid listener who would make the appropriate sounds when required.

"She imposed some conditions and the council men from both Kingdoms accepted them." Maleficent's feelings of pride for her daughter were quite obvious. The raven rubbed his head against her hand, the woman glanced at him smiling openly.

"I was about to impose my own conditions as well." Maleficent trailed off breathing in and out, traces of disappointment and fear in her face. "I…I was about to propose myself as part of the marriage arrangement."

The raven turned to her, tilting his head he cawed several times his beak poking at the Queen.

"I know, I was about to tell King Diaval if he were agreeable to the idea, perhaps, I could…we could get into a marriage for the well-being of the Kingdoms." She finally said sadness covered her earthly eyes.

"You know, my friend?" Maleficent turned to the raven. "I shouldn't feel this way for him…I should have never let him in."

The raven stared at her for a long time, his head rubbing softly against her hand, his beak caressing her fingers. Maleficent smiled letting a couple of tears fall silently down her cheeks; she didn't understand why she was feeling so sad all of a sudden.

When had it happened?

Was it when he smiled at her that first meeting on his twentieth three named day?

Was it when he offered his hand for her to hold while attending dinner?

Was it during those afternoons he was beside her sharing a silence or small conversation?

Or perhaps, was it when they had raced through the road into the Moors and he had shared a little of his soul to her?

Maleficent had promised herself to never fall into the trap of love, she had learnt the hard way trusting others with your heart came with a price: they got the power to crush it at any moment. This King, this son of a man without character and the grandson of a cruel man had sneaked his way into her mind and her heart with his gentle smile and his kind nature. He hadn't hide his interest in her, but Maleficent had tried to put it up to him being like all the males she had known before, the men who felt hunger for power or being able to dominate a powerful faery like herself.

Diaval was different.

She knew that, deep inside her heart she knew Diaval was different.

But still, she was afraid.

The raven beside her hopped up her arm placing himself on her shoulder, he ruffled his feathers leaning in to comfort Maleficent by placing his head against her cheek. Maleficent smiled leaning into the touch. Her eyes gleamed with emotions as she glanced at the moon rising above them, for now she would be happy for Aurora, for the end of the peace treaty between the Kingdoms. Tomorrow she would face the parting of King Diaval and her own feelings.

The afternoon light was filtering through the leaves and the branches of the trees around them. The lake, the flowers and the bushes around them gave away a soft light thanks to the work of the pixies and the faeries Aurora had convinced to help her. Maleficent thought she would have a serious talk with her daughter as soon as the girl appeared. Hearing a soft curse and another thump, Maleficent turned around to see Diaval struggling with a tree-like creature. The Queen lifted an eyebrow at both males, Diaval glared at the creature that was glaring back at him.

"Are you two quite done?" She asked the tree-like creature grunted and point at Diaval indignantly.

"I don't know what he said, but he is lying." Diaval argued fixing his circlet before crossing his arms.

"Oh, you weren't looking at me in a strange manner then?" Maleficent inquired innocently, Diaval sputtered shaking his head but looking slightly embarrassed.

"I…it wasn't like that."

The tree-like creature sputtered some more, glaring at Diaval and then bowing at Maleficent before walking away. Diaval followed him with his black eyes; he waited until he couldn't see him before approaching the Queen. He felt slightly mortified at the amusement shinning in those earthly eyes.

"Were you looking something in particular?" Maleficent asked with a teasing smile tugging at her lips, Diaval sighed shaking his head lowering his eyes.

"My Lady, do have some mercy on my humiliation, I just lost a struggle with a creature of the Moors." He said rather dramatically pointing at his figure then at his face. "He almost got to damage some of this perfection; and he got a good portion of my favorite shirt."

Maleficent laughed her eyes sparkling with amusement only for those multicolored irises to take in the dishevel form of Kind Diaval. The man had some dirt on his face; his black hair was falling freely on his eyes. The black shirt he wore that day had been ripped from one side, but it was also unbuttoned on the upper part showing off traces of old scars. The man looked rather handsome, and Maleficent couldn't help but admire him.

"My Lord thinks highly of himself."

"You are looking, aren't you?" Diaval retorted cheekily.

Maleficent opened her eyes looking away to cover her embarrassment, "I was merely making sure the damage on your favorite shirt wasn't so bad for you to demand retribution through a duel."

Diaval smirked looking at himself then at the woman in front of him. He caught her looking, he was pretty sure of this. The man felt his heart skip a beat, hope growing with each minute he got to spend with the Queen. At some point, during their last visit to The Moors, Phillip and Aurora left them deep into the forest. To what purpose? Diaval wasn't sure, but a part of him was thankful for it.

"No, no. I'm not mad enough to fight the lad again." Diaval said shaking his head; he then approached the big oak at the center of a small island in the lake.

"Crastos is just protective of me." Maleficent commented joining the King at a safe distance. She eyed the man stalling her eyes on his sharp features and those black bangs; she looked away when the King furrowed his brows lifting his face.

On his hand was one of the small cakes with white glace they had brought with them. It was a luck Aurora and Phillip hadn't taken the food with them for Diaval was stabbing. Diaval arched his eyebrows looking at the food with a tilt of his head, his hand grabbing one of the small cakes. He smiled licking the glace before biting down a good portion of the cake.

"What are you doing?"

"These cakes are delicious." He said enjoying the cake; Maleficent eyed him strangely the ghost of a smile on her lips. "You should have a bite."

Diaval stood up moving closer to Maleficent, he knelt in front of her presenting the faery with his cake on his hand. Maleficent swallowed her eyes finding his while her lips opened slowly. Diaval gave her a half-smile nearing the cake to her mouth, Maleficent could smell the sweet aroma coming from the cake. She closed her mouth around it, her lips brushing on Diaval's fingers. The man tensed moving closer to the woman, his eyes asking for permission.

"Was it of your liking?" He asked in a whisper.

Maleficent could hardly breathe; she glanced at the man who was moving closer and closer to her. Her stomach filled with a tingling sensation, her mind eager with anticipation. Just a few inches closer and they would be…

"The wood elves and the humans are fighting!" Flittle chirped in annoyed.

Diaval and Maleficent jumped away from each other, both royal looking completely embarrassed. They evaded their eyes while Flittle flew around them ranting about some musicians and the music and how the wood elves were angry because they weren't allowed the first raw in the line of the platform. The blue pixie suddenly stopped scowling at Maleficent while narrowing her eyes.

"Why are you red in the face?"

"Flittle, is there any reason as to why are you ranting about?" Malefient asked ignoring the pixie's question, she stood up fixing her tunic while ignoring the King who was trying to catch her eyes.

Flittle kept glancing at Maleficent, then she turned to the King then back to Maleficent. The pixie looked ever more suspicious until the Queen's eyes were lit with a green and golden light.

"Right." Flittle said taking a deep breath, "Aurora is organizing the dance of closure. She told the wood elves…"

"What dance?" Maleficent asked even more confused than before, Flittle rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, your Majesty, the one to celebrate the end of the negotiations and peace treaty with King Diaval and his Kingdom."

"I haven't authorized a Ball." Maleficent said feeling a growing headache at Flittle's ranting. For a moment she looked away and her eyes found those of Diaval, they both looked at each other secret smile shared between them.

"But, Aurora said you were the one to propose it!" Flittle said. "Which, I have to be honest with your Majesty, I found rather unusual…"

Maleficent lifted her hand silencing the pixie with the gesture; she glanced at Flittle with serious earthly eyes.

"You will tell the wood elves last time they went first while performing in the Great Hall." Maleficent stated. "Now, unless they want to feel my wrath and the Princess distress they will abide to the rules and let the human musicians their turn."

"Very well. I'm on it." Flittle left leaving the two Royals in a very uncomfortable silence.

"A Ball?" Diaval finally asked rather amused, Maleficent shook her head she really needed to have a serious talk with her daughter.

"Apparently." Maleficent then faced Diaval the man smiled at her offering his right hand to the Queen.

"Shall we?" Maleficent allowed their hands to touch, the King grasped her hand softly his warm spreading up her arm until it reached her heart. "I'm dying to see just how well Queen Maleficent dances."

"I don't dance." She answered abruptly, Diaval snorted amusingly and Maleficent looked away. "But, I suppose I'm not averse to the idea of learning how to do it, if Lord Diaval is up to the challenge."

Diaval felt light headed his heart was ready to burst through his chest; he stopped walking turning around to face the Queen. Maleficent's breath was caught in her throat when she saw just how close he was. Again.

"It would be my honor, Maleficent, if you allow me a single dance under the moon and the promise of spring." He lifted his free hand, hesitating before placing her hair behind her ear.

"Like I did once upon a dream?" Maleficent inquired. Diaval nodded his eyes looking into Maleficent's ones then moving to her red lips. The tension was evident in the air, a part of Maleficent wanted this, she needed it. Another part, the one who was still afraid of letting go of the past set out a warning in her head.

"May I?" Diaval asked in a whisper, Maleficent closed her eyes nodding briefly at the man.

His lips brushed softly against hers.

Maleficent felt a tingling in her abdomen; her lips were aching to deepen the contact. Diaval was dizzy with the wave of emotions invading him; he smiled not believing his fortune. His arms wrapped slowly around the faery's waist, his lips were enjoying the soft, slow contact. He was teasing himself and the woman in front of him, just a game of lips in which he was getting drunk. His lips trapped Maleficent's lower one in a light nibble earning a gasp from the woman.

They kissed under the light of the afternoon, with some faeries and other magical creatures turning around to give them privacy. Behind the big oak hidden away from the King and the Queen's view, Aurora and Phillip watched them with smiles on their faces. Aurora felt her eyes filled with tears as she watched the look of pure bliss on her mother's face.

* * *

Music filled the Great Hall of the castle.

The light was bright, a mixture of silver and golden giving the room a lively atmosphere. Laughter and conversation echoed in the hall, people from both Kingdoms along with some magical creatures were the mixture of guests Aurora had included in the invitations list.

The girl smiled proudly at how everything ran smoothly with so little time to organize it. This was the first time she had tried to do an event of this magnitude; so far it was a success. The young Princess turned her head to see her mother approaching her; Aurora softened her stare as she took in the soft earthly colors of her mother's tunic and the still daze expression she was wearing.

"What do you think, Mother?"

"I think you and I should have a long conversation regarding setting up your mother with a King of another land." Maleficent said although she couldn't hide the happiness behind her eyes.

"Mother, I just did what I thought should be done." Aurora said. "You have taught me to follow my instincts. To listen to my heart."

Maleficent nodded cupping Aurora's cheek, "And what does your heart tell you? What does your instinct tell you?"

"He can make you happy if you let him." Aurora replied hugging her mother. "I'm just glad you give him a chance."

"Hn, you were watching." Maleficent stated shaking her head; she lowered her eyes to Aurora who smiled sheepishly at her.

"It was so romantic, Mother. You look happy."

Maleficent sighed, "I…I feel happy. I guess I have to thank you and Prince Phillip for this."

Aurora giggled, "No, we just thought you two need a light push in the right direction. I think this was going to happen, eventually."

"Why are you so sure of that?" Maleficent questioned with curiosity, Aurora seemed to think over her answer.

"In one of our afternoon meetings you gave him a smile and a look I've never seen on you before." Aurora furrowed her brows glancing at her mother. "Do you love him?"

"I think, Beastie, that it is too early to say if I love him or not." Maleficent replied poking Aurora on her nose. "But, I won't deny you I haven't felt this way for anyone in a long, long time."

"Since Father?" Aurora hated the sharp pain behind her mother's eyes, a wound that would forever be there.

Maleficent mused over her memories of Stefan. She tried to remember how she felt with him. At some point, she knew she felt loved, there was a warm born in her heart directed towards the man looking at her. Smiling at her. She loved him. She loved how he made her feel.

Diaval was different.

He made her felt loved. He made her felt cherish, as if there was nothing else before or after her. She felt strong when he looked at her, but she also felt weak in her heart when he smiled at her. She liked him; she wasn't sure if it was love but she was certain Diaval was now engraved in her heart in ways Stefan had never been able to be.

"I really don't know, Beastie." Maleficent finally answered honestly. "We should probably wait to see what happens."

Aurora nodded turning around, "Come, Mother, they're waiting for us."

The court filled the Great Hall of the castle.

The sound of laughter and conversations were just a cacophony of mix tunes joining with the music coming from the main platform were humans and wood elves were sharing the stage.

Diaval greeted some of the members of the Dawnlands court; he smiled politely to some of the women with Phillip by his side. A sudden silence flow the room and the herald, stood on top of the stairs introduced the sovereigns of the Kingdom.

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Maleficent of the Moors and Her Royal Highness, Princess Aurora of the Realm of Dawnlands."

Maleficent and Aurora came down the stairs smiling, Aurora walked beside her mother wearing a beautiful long dress, white and sparkling under the lights of the chandeliers. She smiled aware of the eyes of everyone on her, the weight of her circlet remembering her of her status and her responsibility. To her Side, Maleficent wore a long, black dress pressed tightly against her body but allowing free movement from her legs and wings. Her chin stood up proudly, her eyes looking over the room with cunning patience and a kind smile on her lips.

Diaval swallowed his eyes taking in the woman who was exuding power as she reached the bottom of the stairs and was greeted by her subjects. Soon after, the music resume along with the conversations and laughter. Phillip shook his head elbowing his uncle with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Go on, uncle. Go for her!"

It wasn't easy.

He had to evade several people in the way, his black eyes never losing sight of the woman who moved swiftly through the room speaking and smiling with several people. Maleficent stood proudly, but also indulgently, she dragged her wings behind her, her horns adorning her head and making the mere sight of the Queen a powerful one.

Diaval stood behind her; he fixed his hair lifting his closed fist to clear his throat. "Your Grace?"

Maleficent turned around interrupting her conversation with a merchant from Arendelle. The man lifted an eyebrow bowing respectfully before moving away with an amused smile.

"King Diaval." Maleficent whispered as a way of greeting, the woman felt a trigger in her memory when the kiss she shared with the man in front of her was visible in her mind.

Diaval cracked a smile at her, he looked away then back at her his eyes trapping hers in a tender stare.

"You look beautiful." He said scratching the back of his hair.

"Thank you." Maleficent replied looking at him, her eyes moved from his face down to his black shirt open slightly to show some flesh around his chest. He wore black breeches as well with some dark, leathery boots. His forehead was adorned with a silver and blue coronet with an engrave raven on the front.

"You look…" Maleficent trailed off, tilting her head in contemplation. "Acceptable.

Diaval laughed shaking his head, "Only acceptable, my lady?"

Maleficent evade those mischievous eyes, pursing her lips teasingly. "Yes, I can certainly attest you look better under less dark clothing."

"But, black is my color, and it seems to be yours tonight as well." Diaval stretched his hand out, his palm turned upwards in a silent invitation.

"Maleficent, would you care for a dance?"

Maleficent contemplated the hand for a long time, her eyes glanced at it with her heart beating fast inside her chest. She sighed, her ears picked up at the sudden change in the music.

Soft melodies of violins and flutes filled the room inviting to a more intimate dance. Maleficent lifted her eyes to find herself looking inside of Diaval's ones. She looked away shyly before placing her hand on top of his.

It was magical.

He took her slowly at first, showing her the main steps of the dance while never taking his eyes off of her. He couldn't help but smile with traces of incredulity. He was still living in a dream at having Maleficent so close to him. His heart soared with emotion when she, willingly, stepped closer trusting her dancing to him. He turned slowly speeding up a little while their feet move swiftly through the floor, her wings shaking slightly when his fingertips touch the place where her wings join her back.

"See? I knew you could dance." Diaval commented while taking the Queen at the center of the dance floor, music was stilled filling their senses and the low light coming from the chandeliers made it perfect for them to forget about everyone else.

"It is you, Diaval." Maleficent observed softly. "You are a good teacher."

Diaval grinned widely, happiness exuding his black eyes at Maleficent's usage of his name. Little by little the music stopped and they did so as well. It was the long, hard clapping coming from the guests what brought them back to earth. Maleficent opened her eyes looking around to see some people smiling or whispering about to their neighbors. Diaval grabbed her hand and bowed graciously at their audience and they received more clapping and some laughter. Diaval winked at her and soon the queen found herself bowing awkwardly back. Her earthly eyes caught sight of Aurora smiling tenderly at her mother, the musicians to her left and Phillip to her right.

The night air was fresh, caressing her heated skin while cooling of her body. She lifted her eyes to the sky seeking out her feathery companion while her other sense were aware of the man behind her. The sound of the celebrations going on inside were mitigated by the distance between the fountain and the Great Hall's doors.

Diaval looked at the sky, his conversation with Phillip made him aware of what he needed to say. He took a deep breath but soon after he found himself a willing participant of a surprising kiss. Maleficent closed her lips around his, her lips moved playfully begging to satiate a thirst she didn't know she had.

The King wrapped his arms around her, holding her tenderly while drinking from the kiss. When they stepped away both had their cheeks red and their breathing labored. Maleficent closed her eyes placing her forehead on the king's shoulder.

"I apologize; I don't know what came onto me." She told him, Diaval shook his head caressing her hair.

"Would you do me the honor of courting you, Maleficent?" Diaval asked without much thinking.

Maleficent stepped away, her eyes gleaming strangely when they fell on him. Diaval was anxious, he played with something inside his pocket, he eyed the woman in front of her taking a deep breath.

"I know it's not a mystery to you that you take my breath away." He said. "I'm not poet, or very good with words."

"That's a lie, if I ever heard one." Maleficent replied smiling teasingly at him, her eyes however betrayed the nervous feeling she got on her stomach and the fluttering of her heart.

Diaval cracked a smile but before he could continue Maleficent spoke first.

"I remember you." She revealed and Diaval looked stunned. "I remembered the dirty boy, without a shirt or a care in the world that fell from a tree on top of me ready to attack me."

Diaval chuckled, "It was an accident. I was waiting for another…attacker."

Maleficent curled her lips nodding, "Yes, you said that. Then, I've got to talk to you for a few days, guiding you back to the limits of Blackwings and The Moors."

"You really remembered?"

"I do."

Diaval nodded swallowing; tentatively he grabbed the woman's hand in his. He organized his thoughts before speaking.

"I think you are beautiful, and not just physically. You are intelligent; you have a sharp mind and a wonderful heart." Diaval looked at her clearing her face from the rebel lock of hair. She leaned into the touch, feeling a warm inside her chest she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Fear was still trying to grip at her heart, but also hope. Hope that, perhaps, it was time to heal.

"I think…I have…I have cherished you ever since we met." Diaval continued. "I wish to be worthy of you, Maleficent and that's why I would ask of you a chance to court you."

"Why?" The question escaped Maleficent's lips before she could do something about it.

"Because it's you." Diaval said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "My dear Queen I've met many people in my life, many women and none of them are you, they can't compare to you."

Maleficent turned her head, she thought about what was being proposed to her. She knew Diaval had felt an attraction to her for a long time. She blamed it on lust for her body, for her power, for who she was. But now, looking into his eyes…

A chance.

A new beginning.

"I'm not easy." Maleficent said. "This is not going to be easy."

"I know." Diaval broke into a smile, but he stood still.

Maleficent lifted her eyes to the sky, "You're leaving tomorrow."

"But I'm coming back." Diaval answered promptly. "Princess Aurora did invite me to her named day and Phillip is staying as part of the agreement."

"People would speak."

"Let them speak! We both are adults, and if they mind the Kingdoms this could work into a lasting peace." Said Diaval softly. "I know this may be too much, so you don't have to answer me right now."

Maleficent hated the pain she could see in those black eyes, but Diaval soon concealed it. His voice was firm and neutral; his posture tensed. Fear tried to grip her heart, her mind was telling her why this could be a bad idea.

"I don't need to think about nothing, Diaval." Maleficent stated, Diaval perked up at this his heart skipping several beats.

"I like to fly in the afternoons, I used to do it when Aurora was but a child." maleficent commented. "And, I would be very happy to do it with someone by my side, perhaps riding the fastest stallion in the Kingdom."

Diaval was beaming, he grabbed Maleficent's hand kissing her knuckles softly, "Then, I'll make sure Blackwings is well rest to keep up with you, my lady."

Maleficent chuckled shaking her head, "You still own me a prize for winning our race."

"But, my lady, I already told you, didn't I?" Said Diaval opening his eyes surprised. "Whatever you may want of me is already yours."

Maleficent arched an eyebrow, her heart beating fast as she approached Diaval. She stopped inches away from him, her eyes on him, her hand closing around his.

"I'm taking a great chance here, Diaval." Maleficent whispered, Diaval nodded.

"Then, I would make sure you don't regret this." Diaval closed the gap between them kissing Maleficent slowly under the night sky.

For the second time, Aurora embraced herself from her spot behind the closest door leading the Great Hall. She watched as her mother was being kissed by the King, his hands wrapped protectively around her mother while Maleficent's wings spread out showing her delight. The young Princess gave them a long stare before turning around and going back to the dance.

* * *

"You raised her well, my Lady." Diaval commented glancing at the woman beside her. Aurora was giving the last instructions to clean up the hall and bring forward the last of the baggage from the King's party.

"And she is just as beautiful as her mother." Diaval whispered close to her ear, Maleficent rolled her eyes turning to the man.

"You are most kind, King Diaval." The teasing on her voice wasn't missed by the King who longed to hold her again.

Diaval sneaked his hand around intertwining her hand with Maleficent's one. He looked like a teenager, shy and daring, trying to gauge the reactions from Maleficent to see if his actions were welcomed.

"I have to say, I wish I have the same temple your daughter have when she put the conditions to her arrange marriage." Diaval said, then he opened his eyes turning to Maleficent. "Not that, I…you and I… I mean, I have to tell them I'm courting you, but marriage…I'll be more than happy but I don't…"

Maleficent placed a singer finger on top of his lips, her eyes softening while her face showed her amusement at the desperate reaction from the King. She squeezed his hand leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I understand. And I agree." Maleficent said pleased with her daughter; the mere fact she put conditions for the arrange marriage seemed to some of the council members an outrage but as soon as King Diaval and Queen Maleficent accepted the terms there wasn't much the others could do.

Diaval sighed in relief bringing Maleficent's hand to his lips, he placed a soft kiss there walking hand in hand with the woman towards the entrance of the castle. Many curious eyes watched both monarchs close to each other; many observed the affection they seemed to profess to one another. But no one said anything. Not yet.

The sound of horses and men behind them called the attention of the King; Diaval glanced with regret at his committee getting ready to leave the Kingdom. After two long weeks of conversations and formal visits around the Dawnland Kingdom, it was time for him to go back to Blackwings. His land gone long without him and there were some matters that called his attention. However, this wasn't a definite good-bye; he turned his attention to Maleficent who was observing him silently.

"I hope you will keep your promise to Aurora." Maleficent finally said glancing down, her hand twitching at her side, her wings stirring restlessly behind her.

"Of course! I feel really honored she invited me to her name day and I'll be here." Diaval hesitated for a moment, he glanced around before allowing his right hand a light brush against Maleficent's one. "And, if you…I mean, if you would be agreeable of the idea, I would love to spend a long time here to…to be with you."

Diaval lifted his black eyes, revel fangs falling over his eyes. He gave the faery a half-smile trying to hide away his own nervousness. Maleficent looked away hiding the smile on her face, she looked back at Diaval letting her fingers grasp against Diaval's one.

"I would like that as well."

Maleficent breathed a soft laughter when Diaval gifted her with a brilliant grin; the man bowed at her bringing her hand to his lips so he would brush them lightly against her knuckles.

"Then, Queen Maleficent, I'll be counting the seconds, the minutes, the hours and the days until we met again."

Maleficent gave the man a half-smile shaking her head, "As I will do, my Lord."

"Take care of my nephew."

"I will."

Diaval stood there reluctant to say good-bye; he wanted to stay longer to explore this sudden change coming from Maleficent. A change he had noticed little by little, he dropped his head then lifted it up again.

"Until next time."

Diaval rode his black horse with his thoughts still on what happened the night before. He had come to be the guarded of the Queen's secrets, he heard the confessions of her heart and was participant of her affections. And he felt guilty, because he was happy. He felt guilty because she had confided in the raven and not in him as a man. His heart shrank in pain because his own happiness was bounded to a lie he had built around his raven form and his human form. The night before had been amazing, they had outdone themselves in their games but it had also turned into a confession time he wasn't meant to hear.

The castle behind him was getting smaller and smaller as he rode back to his land; he lowered his eyes clenching his hands around the reins of his horse. He had meant to tell Maleficent that same morning all about it, he had meant to reveal himself the night before…but…

Diaval lifted his face looking at the Moors, he would tell her the truth when he was back. He would face the consequence of his actions but he would also make sure he won't lose what he had gained so far. Diaval turned his head glancing at the castle one last time before hurrying his horse down the road.


	5. I know you

**I know you**

The first letter arrived two days later, after King Diaval's departure, under the wings of a black Eagle.

Maleficent entered her room with Aurora closed behind her, both women stopped at the sight of such a majestic bird perched on the rail of the balcony. The Queen neared the eagle who gave a high-pitched whistling while stretching his claw. The faery tilted her head taking the enveloped neatly tied to the claw; she couldn't help but smile when she saw the coat of arms from Diaval's House.

Aurora approached her mother, her eyes big and curious taking in the form of the bird who stood proudly on the rail. His yellow-ish eyes staring at Maleficent and then at Aurora, the bird was well trained waiting for the Queen to read the letter or perhaps write an answer for his master.

"Mother, who is it from?" Aurora inclined closer standing on the balls of her feet to glance on top of her mother's shoulder. The handwriting wasn't neat; it was rather uneven with sharp traces on the S and the T.

"It's from King Diaval." Maleficent folded the letter incapable of hiding the smile on her face.

Maleficent turned to see her daughter giving her a rather wicked smile, wiggling her eyebrows at her mother. The faery rolled her eyes pushing her daughter playfully only to have the girl giggling in delight.

"Oh, mother, a letter? I don't think Phillip has gotten one yet." Aurora followed her mother, the eagle squeaked nodding his head before taking off, his task done for the day. "What does it say? What was that beautiful eagle's name? Why do you seem so flustered?"

"You ask too many questions, daughter of mine." Maleficent poked Aurora on her nose shaking her head. "It says King Diaval hopes I'm doing well, that you and Phillip are doing well too. He also wants to remind me how utterly handsome he is and how much he misses me."

Maleficent tried to make it sound amusing, which it was, but Aurora caught the tenderness behind her mother's tone. She could see the warm in Maleficent's eyes and the hope, always the hope, gleaming there. Aurora hugged her mother sitting beside her, placing her head on her shoulder.

"He is rather handsome." Aurora commented offhandedly earning a chuckled from Maleficent.

"Are you sure you don't want him to be the one promise to you?" Maleficent ruffled Aurora's hair laughing at the crunch up nose from her daughter.

"Oh, I don't think King Diaval would agree. He seems to have eyes only for you." Aurora glanced at her mother; her heart shrank at the anxious light in those earthly eyes.

"Does he really?"

"You know he does. Ever since the both of you met."

Maleficent hadn't told her daughter about the first meeting when they were on their teens. Her daughter had been there when Diaval had been crown and on several formal meetings with neutral or ally kingdoms of both of them. Aurora was right, though. She had noticed those glances, his attention on her. It wasn't until recently she gave in, with fear still gripping her heart and hope trying to sneak in. She remember those days she spent with him, his smile directed at her, his stories, those tender glances meant only for her. She smiled unconsciously with Aurora watching her closely.

"You look happy, mother." Aurora lifted her face; her mother curled her lips before a sigh escaped her mouth.

"I won't deny to you _he_ makes me feel content." Maleficent started carefully, her fingertips work distractedly on the blond curls of her daughter. "This letter was a surprise. Certainly, King Diaval is very persistent."

"He told me you're worthy." Aurora remembered the conversation she had with him at the dance. "He told me you are worth everything in this world and the next, if he only gets to see you smile."

Maleficent didn't reveal anything on her face, but her heart fluttered in her chest, warm filled her body while butterflies took home inside her stomach. This was new and yet so well-known. A part of her was scared, scared of getting hurt, of getting lied to again. Of getting used. But there was also a part of her tired of being alone, of her heart always hurting for a lost love. She loved Aurora, and she knew her daughter would always be enough…still…

"Are you going flying tonight?" Aurora asked while standing up, Maleficent turned to her balcony contemplating the night.

The last two nights had been solo flights. Her companion hadn't made an appearance which worried the Queen endlessly. Today she was set on asking the creatures in The Moors or the closest nest if they had heard of her feathery friend. Such a smart raven could only be in trouble or, perhaps...Maleficent shook away her dark thoughts.

"Yes, I believe I will." Maleficent stood beside her daughter moving to wear a light coat. "There is something that needs to be done. I won't be late."

The Princess didn't question her mother, if there was something of worrisome nature she would had mentioned it to Aurora. Instead the girl hugged her mother, biding the faery a good night and a good flight. Aurora neared the balcony, her eyes wide and excited to see how her mother took off into the sky, gliding with ease until she disappeared in the night sky.

If the days were filled with the surprising and sudden lack of King Diaval in her life, the nights had been colder without her companion.

Maleficent glided through the sky, her eyes wandering around trying to catch the sound of fluttery wings or the sight of a black shadow under the moon light. She furrowed her brows, a bad feeling about the absence of her friend taking over her. He had never, not even once in the last few weeks, had he been absented and while Maleficent understood the raven didn't have any obligation with her…what if something bad happened to him?

The faery leaned to the right her wings giving one flip to balance her body as she dived down. She decided to start asking around in the Moors first; many of the magical creatures there had seen her and the Raven fly around. Perhaps some of them knew something about him. Maleficent was just about to land when a flash of black darted in from of her, the faery stopped mid-fly her eyes wide open only to see the black raven fly in circles above her head, diving in once again to dance mockingly shaking his little head. Maleficent hovered with shock still present in her face, her eyes turned to the dancing raven whose black eyes shone with mischief.

Maleficent felt foolish, feeling worried for this creature who was suddenly in front of her caressing her face with a wing before turning away. The faery shook her head her lips curling up at the dare coming from the bird.

"You look awfully happy today, after worr…" Maleficent trailed off, she felt ridiculous it didn't matter how smart this raven seemed she wasn't about to admit to him she had been worried. "I was wondering if some dog finally caught you doing something insolent."

The raven cawed indignantly he turned his head just as Maleficent darted beside him at full speed. And soon they were back at racing and a Maleficent had never felt so complete, so calm or with hints of complete happiness in her heart. Maleficent flew with her eyes closed guide only by instinct while the night turned warmer and the wind fresher on her skin. They flew well into the night resting their tired wings on their usual spot, Maleficent fold her wings under her just as she sat on her spot in her old nest. Timidly, the black raven settle himself on one of the branches shifting from one leg to the other, his eyes turning to Maleficent who shoot her an amuse stare.

"You can come closer, if you want." Maleficent stared at the night breathing softly while her thoughts went back to the last few days.

The raven move closer lowering his head shyly, Maleficent noticed him getting closer; she snorted her hand lifted while her fingers brushed the raven's head distractedly. She looked over at her friend, contemplating him for a little while. She never thought she would get this sensitive, that her heart would be so kind not after what happen with Stefan. Aurora had changed it all, her heart would warm up again, and Maleficent would be just as open as she was when she was a child.

Was he really different?

She would like to think so; her heart was already giving him a chance to get closer, to let his smile warm her up. She glanced at the raven, her lips opening slowly.

"Well, since you are so against the idea of transforming into a human." The raven tensed tilting his head so his onyx eye glared into hers. Maleficent chuckled lifting a hand in a calming manner.

"Don't worry, I won't do it." Maleficent then returned to her staring into the night. "I think I am merely going to share to you what happened before you decided to disappear on me."

The raven turned away; if Maleficent cared to watch him closely she would have seen those eyes shining with guilty. The raven listened but the whole time he remained tense, expectant with his mind telling him that hearing the Queen's private thoughts was not only wrong but be the cause of a lot of pain.

* * *

The second time Maleficent got a letter she was stressed out.

She had a long, horrible day after dealing with the merchants of Arendelle and the ones of the Dawnlands, both of them fighting over the tax risings and the prices both parties set on their goods. It was an old argument, and they had them every single year when Arendelle was getting ready for the cold season. As if that wasn't enough, she had a council meeting where the old Lords were very vocal about the arrangements for the Princess named day and her duties now that she was to be off age.

Maleficent had feared the day her daughter would have to face all the duties of the Kingdom, while not of the direct line of Queen Leah; the woman had loved Aurora ever since she set eyes and her and assured the girl's future. Many thought of Maleficent as an adoptive mother for their Princess, very few had made the real connection between the faery and Aurora. Those few who know of the real parentage of the girl had already given their blessing to Aurora, as long as Maleficent kept her word no problem should arise. The problem came, of course, with the lack of a husband that would help to keep up the Royal Line. Maleficent had shut them all up reminding them the Princess was already in a sort of engagement with Prince Phillip and that she had placed conditions for her own marriage. The men argued and then Maleficent merely waved her hand to shut them up with a headache taken home inside her head. It wasn't the most mature, or Queen-ly way to do things, but at least the Queen could settle the matter with a warning of them don't worry about the Royal line for the moment.

The moment Maleficent entered her room she found the same black eagle perched on the rail of her balcony.

The eagle croaked with his leg up, his legs spread and head up in the air. She couldn't help but smile, approaching the bird she retreated the new letter. This time the eagle didn't wait for her to open the letter.

With her head still pounding hard, her eyes burning and her body tired the Queen sat down on her bed opening the enveloped putting the letter out. She snorted at the same messy handwriting, Maleficent sighed conflicted when the first words she read were.

_I miss you._

And then, Diaval went on to tell her of his stressful week.

It was different.

It was strange.

And Maleficent had never felt better.

When Maleficent took off the black raven joined her soon after. The Queen smiled closing her eyes, wanting nothing more than a nice fly and medical herbs from the Moors. She told her companion who soon after they entered the magical forest found the right medicine for Maleficent's headache.

"Thank you, my friend." The faery set a small fire putting wooden pot near a stone to warm some water with the herbs. "Someday you are going to tell me how you can understand me so well."

The raven shook his body, cawing in the air. Not for the first time a shadow of suspicion covered the woman's heart, but those black eyes and the fact he was always so playful and constant with her told her, perhaps, her suspicions were unfounded. Maleficent sat down nursing the warm wooden cup on her hand, blowing softly before tasting her herbal beverage. The raven settled in front of her, his curious eyes focused on her every movement. The Moors were silent, sleeping peaceful while sharing their ethereal lights with the pair. The raven shook his head, today was not the day, no when Maleficent looked so sick and stressful after her day. Perhaps, later? Any other day? The raven turned to Maleficent who was now fast asleep against a tree, her face was relaxed with a secret smile adorning her lips.

Diaval hesitated, tempted to change back but he didn't. He stayed in his raven form watching over the tired Queen, he try to ignore the guiltiness heavy in his heart. He would think of something. He must do because losing what little he now had with her would certainly destroy his heart.

* * *

Diaval rested his shoulder against the window of his room.

He glanced down to the main yard of the castle, people were coming in and out fixing the garden and the different bird houses placed on the highest trees. The main fountain was illuminated with shades of blue and purple, the water shoot up to the sky only to fall back in a sparkling show. The King frowned with thoughts tormenting his mind.

Two days go he had escaped the confines of his castle to make sure he could be on time to meet Maleficent in the sky. It had taken him half a day to reach her in the night, to fly with her again…to be pry of her secrets. He swallowed guiltily when his mind brought back images of the faery petting him, smiling at him with such openness with such calmness. She spoke with him sharing secrets Diaval wasn't allowed to know.

He was in a messy situation.

Just when he had finally broken some of the walls around the Queen, he now found himself in a crossroad in which the truth may break something barely growing there. Diaval thought over and over on a way to tell Maleficent the truth without breaking his chances with her. Diaval was certain of something; he didn't want to be another Stefan. He didn't want to be another one who betrayed or used the Queen.

Why didn't he tell her that day? Why did he keep quiet?

Diaval closed his eyes to see her in his mind again. And he knew why, she smiled at him. Not her usual smirk, or her mischievous smile, not even the polite, calculate smile she used with the others. She used a real smile, her eyes sparkled brightly and all for him.

"I'm such an idiot." He whispered into the silence, he was about to move away when his eyes caught sight of Nova. The woman arrived flying only to transform herself on his yard, his frown deepened when the woman lifted her face smirking up at him.

Diaval reached the first floor wearing the black crown on his head, he was soon followed by two of his guards as the door open to let the woman enter. She was wearing a long dark blue dress, a traveling cloak on her shoulders. Her black hair falling like a cascade on her back, her sparkling silver eyes shone with interested when they fell on the King.

"Your Majesty." She bowed her lips curling saucily at him.

"Lady Nova, to what do I owe the honor?"

"I heard you have a new heir." She drawled nearing the man. "Prince Phillip is certainly a young man who would live up to his family name."

"News travel fast." Diaval scowled reminding himself to ask for secrecy next time. The woman tilted her head, her lips moving in an attempt of a pout.

"And here I thought you were going to…_continue_ with the Blackwings line." Nova let her eyes travel to the King's tense face. "However, this can be possible still. I heard it was Prince Phillip the one who got himself into a marriage agreement."

"I am afraid, Lady Nova, that I don't understand your sudden interested in this situation." Diaval commented dryly. "If I remembered correctly, you were opposed to Blackwings making any diplomatic relationships with Dawnlands."

"I was only looking out for our land, my Lord." The woman said her hand caressing the King's arm softly. "I was _fearful_ you will be promised out of duty to some princess and not be obtainable to other perfectly worthy Princess. You, King Diaval, deserved someone who can make of you a greater King than you already are, and must be capable of giving you what you deserve."

Diaval snorted covering it with a sudden cough; Nova arched an eyebrow at him her hand moving again to his arm. Diaval tensed stepping away from her.

"As you can see, Lady Nova, the Kingdom is in good hands." Diaval commented moving his hands as he spoke. "You can stop being fearful for my fate and that of someone capable of giving me what I deserve for, as I have told you before, my heart and my life is already promise to another."

Nova's eyes hardened, the woman crack a despicable smile moving away from the King.

"You know my father's offer is still standing, my Lord." She whispered close to him. "You and I…we could be great together. The woman you have promised yourself to is someone who doesn't even return your affections, why go around chasing after a dream?"

Diaval opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself; he wouldn't fall into the game Nova was proposing. This wasn't the first time, and certainly wouldn't be the last time she attempted something like this. Her status as High Princess of the last shape changing ravens in the Realm made her a well-loved and protected member of that small colony. Diaval, as King to both, the human's and the last remains of his extended family owed them his protection. However, he would need to speak with the old King for his daughter was starting to get on Diaval's nerves.

"I'm sorry, Lady Nova. " Diaval said inclining his head. "But, if dreams are all I am going to have with her, then dream is all I'm going to do. Have a good night."

Diaval turned around and his guards went with him, the man never turned to see the look of pure anger and jealousy in Nova's eyes. She had heard, of course, she always heard what happened around King Diaval. Diaval's friendship with the Queen faery, maleficent, was not a mystery to the ones who heard the party that came back from the Dawnlands. Everyone spoke of how _well_ both monarchs took to each other. Nova turned around leaving the den, her stormy thoughts trying to analyze if Maleficent of The Moors was a threat to her.

When Diaval reached his room he let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt a pounding headache as he reached his bed and feel on it unceremoniously. He wished for a moment's peace, for a moment to think about how he was going to speak the truth to Maleficent, how he was going to make this new treaty with both Kingdoms. Diaval was also trying to figure out how to show everyone his decision was a good one, most of the council was with him but the oldest members were taking some time to be convinced. For a brief moment, Diaval thought about his childhood, he went back to the spot on the Blackwings forest he and his brother had discovered when they were kids adventuring around. His memories were vivid showing the green of the trees and grass, the deep blue of the water, the beautiful flowers decorating the small pound…

"That's it!" Diaval sat up a smile adorning his face.

The place was perfect!

Only Diaval knew and could reach this location, it wasn't far from the border between Dawnland and Blackwings…and the place…the place was just as beautiful as Maleficent's smile. It was there were he could take Maleficent and revealed the whole truth. Now, he needed some more planning to do. This conversation had to go perfect if he didn't want to lose Maleficent in the process.

* * *

"Do you miss him?"

Maleficent stopped working on the official document in front of her, the quill stopping mid-way with black ink dropping on the paper. The Queen quirked a brow with confusion written in her face; Aurora lowered her own document biting down on her lower lip.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." Maleficent put the quill back on the ink bottle reclining back on her chair.

"King Diaval has been gone for two weeks." Aurora said. "I know Phillip misses him, thus I was thinking."

"A dangerous thing, dear." Maleficent commented teasingly, Aurora rolled her eyes smiling at her mother.

"I'm serious, mother. I just…" Aurora rested her cheek on her hand so she was now facing her mother. "I was thinking the other day, we got King Diaval for a long time and when he wasn't meeting the Kingdom or in diplomatic meetings with us; he was with us walking and talking to you. I know he has been writing to you constantly still…"

Aurora trailed off leaving her unfinished sentence in the air, Maleficent heard carefully understanding what Aurora meant by her question and her sudden thoughts.

"It's been a long time since someone placed his attentions on me." Maleficent was careful with the words she used. "I don't need them, but it is a nice feeling."

"But, well, it's not enough and you told me you didn't love him." Aurora then sighed. "I just…I was wondering, do you like him? Do you miss the time you spend with him? Do you think he could…that he could be your chance to believe in love again?"

Maleficent contemplated her daughter for a long time, all work forgotten as she mused over Aurora's questions. Her daughter was such a curious person. Always the dreamer, always the believer, always thinking about love and happy endings, about destiny and fate. And yet, a part of Aurora, a part Maleficent grudgingly admitted came from Stefan was logical, thought beyond the fantasy and the emotions and considered the damage or the consequences. Right now, Aurora's main concern was the happiness of her mother; King Diaval had always had eyes for Maleficent and it was obvious for those who looked closely that the man was deeply, madly and completely in love with Maleficent. But, sometimes love wasn't enough. Aurora knew her mother had learnt this lesson the hard way. She didn't want anyone else getting near her mother just to hurt her again. However, her instinct and her heart told her Diaval would never do it.

"I like him." Maleficent finally answered after a long moment of silence, she cracked a half smile before continuing. "The time I spent with him was _nice._"

"Only nice?"

"It was different. He certainly isn't what I thought of him most of the time. It wasn't until recently I get to really know him, Beastie." Maleficent bit her lower lip much like her daughter had done so when faced with difficult thoughts. "I do miss our conversations. He is interesting, charming, funny…but love…"

Maleficent trailed off because her heart felt more than she cared to admit. Diaval was persistent, but he was also honest in his attempts to court her. He never, not even once, imposed himself on her, but allowed Maleficent to set the pace. He had charmed his way in their afternoon strolling and their breakfasts; it didn't take long for him to sneak his way inside Maleficent's heart and for the woman to give him a chance. Maleficent knew she liked him. And she liked him a lot. Besides, Aurora was right, the man was handsome.

"I don't want you to be afraid, mother." Aurora placed her hand on top of Maleficent's one. "I really want you to be happy, if you could see the smile you got whenever King Diaval said or did something for you."

"That obvious then."

Aurora giggled shaking her head, "Not for him or anyone else, I'm the only one who knows you well to identify it."

"And aren't we grateful for that?" Maleficent replied. "Can you imagine if anyone else knew? My reputation as the Queen of all Evil would be destroyed."

Aurora shook her head squeezing her mother's hand, "You could never be evil, mother. Not even when you tried it."

Maleficent let sadness take over her eyes for a moment, the memories of a past that hunt her still present in her mind.

"My named day is going to be in two days." Aurora said cheerfully. "And he promised you in his last letter he is going to come, right?"

"Of course. You invited him and thus he took it personally."

Aurora nodded, her hand moving back to the parchment she had been reading, she lifted it then turned to her mother.

"Last night I saw you fly with a raven." The young woman made a face. "I'm sure I've seen it before."

Maleficent opened her eyes, "What were you doing up so late last night?"

"I had a bad dream." Aurora shrugged lowering her eyes, Maleficent leaned forward worried.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I'm not six, mother." Aurora whispered, Maleficent felt a pang on her heart, she placed her hand on Aurora's hand before speaking.

"No, but you're still my little girl." Maleficent replied softly. "Always will."

"I know. I just…" Aurora trailed off. "It was about Stefan."

It was enough to stop Maleficent for making any more questions, she had learn those nightmares came from time to time in them Aurora would imagine horrible scenarios in with Maleficent was put in danger, almost deadly situations. Stefan was always there, always hurting and Aurora hated those dreams.

"He is a strange companion I met almost two months ago." Maleficent commented changing the topic. "He has been flying with me, racing me as if he had a chance to win."

"Mother, are you making new friends?" Aurora giggled when her mother pursed her lips lifting her parchment. "You should bring him to my named day! It would be fun. Perhaps King Diaval would get jealous the same way he did with Crastos."

"Don't mock your mother, Beastie." Maleficent replied shaking her head. "Although, your proposal isn't such a bad idea."

"I wouldn't dream of, mother. You have to admit it is funny, though. Most of the creatures in the Moors are slightly afraid of you." Sais Aurora. "But Crastos has always had a little attraction to you and this raven, well…"

Maleficent chuckled shrugging, "It would certainly make for an amusing afternoon, if that was the case between King Diaval, the raven and Crastos."

"So, did I distract you enough to stop doing this tedious reading?" Aurora perked up battling her eyes innocently.

"Your attempts were noted and, while the intention was good, I'm afraid to tell you they failed." Maleficent sounded amused, Aurora sighed sliding on the chair until her eyes were on level with the table.

"This is boring."

"I know, Beastie. But we have to do it unless we want this Kingdom to be in complete madness." Maleficent shook her head when Aurora straightened up and went back to her parchment; the Queen tried to make sense to the words on her own document but she couldn't help but think of what King Diaval may be doing at that very moment.

* * *

The silver chain hanged from his fingers, the pendant was made of silver and a strange black stone all mixed up in the form of a pair of wings. The pendant glinted at him, swinging back and forth while he contemplated it thoughtfully.

Diaval lifted his eyes to observe the painting of his great-grand-mother alongside his great-grand-father. The woman had the same shade of black hair as Diaval, her eyes were black and her smile was one of happiness and kindness, the woman was wearing the same necklace he had on his hand. Diaval remembered the story her mother used to tell him when he was a kid. The necklace was an heirloom, a gift the first member of the Blackwings clan gave to the woman of his heart. Diaval snorted, he was part of a family of dreamers and hopeless romantics.

"You are giving it to her." It was a statement, turning around Diaval saw Aroh closing the door behind him before approaching the King.

"The Necklace of your family has an interesting story." Aroh continued stopping a few feet away from Diaval.

"I know mother used to tell the story to my brother and me." Diaval placed the necklace inside a red pouch; he placed it inside his pocket lifting his black eyes to Aroh. "You don't approve of my election."

The old man pursed his lips, cocking his head to one side before speaking, "It is more than approving or not, my Lord. You are King, your elections are yours to make."

Diaval fixed his black eyes on Aroh before letting out a soft snort, "Everyone thought I was going to be like my great-grandfather, or his father after him right? That I was going to choose a Princess of the shape-shifting clan. Princess Nova."

"Yes, many of us thought you after growing up with her you will end up returning her affections." Aroh shrugged. "Even if there was not love there, at least duty and continuity."

"A poor excuse for a dreamer like me." Replied Diaval with reproach in his voice.

"Indeed, my Lord. Your brother was more duty inclined but he loved his wife nevertheless."

"He did it to please Father and Grandfather." Diaval lost himself in the myriad of memories. "I could never give in so easily. Princess Nova is beautiful, intelligent and powerful. But I have never felt for her nothing more than friendship."

"I know." Aroh uncrossed his arms placing his hands in front of his body. "Many would be happy for you my Lord."

"But others would be upset by it." Diaval nodded briefly. "I know this."

"Does she even feel for you half the way you feel for her?" Aroh couldn't help but question the real affections of the Queen of the Moors. He had seen the interaction between both sovereigns, Aroh had seen as his King followed the faery with hope in his eyes whereas the Queen would remain cold and detached.

"I think so." Diaval answered carefully. "I wouldn't say she feels the same way as me. But after we got to know each other a little she granted me the honor of courting her."

Diaval smiled softly, wishfully when his lips tingle with memory. "I don't know what is going to happen; but after the named day of Princess Aurora I will ask Queen Maleficent to formalize in front of both councils our courtship."

Aroh hardened his eyes, shaking his head imperceptible, "My Lord uses his heart more than he should…However, if this is your decision and the Lady agrees and returns your affections, you will have my support before the council."

"Thank you, Aroh." Diaval smiled gratefully. "Besides, some of them just want to see children coming from me. Imagine if Queen Maleficent were to…if we were too…"

"Don't." Aroh cut in scowling strangely at Diaval. "Do not think about this, My Lord. You are already far too in love with Queen Maleficent. Think in the now not the future so, if something were to happen, you will not crash yourself irreparably."

Diaval clenched his jaw nodding curtly, he didn't like the possibility Aroh was implying. Diaval felt a sudden sadness take away the happiness he felt moments ago. Everything could be ruined if Maleficent were to be mad at him for the lies. The King shook his fears and insecurities away. He was going to correct his mistake and show the Queen he could be a better man.

"Is everything read?" Diaval asked suddenly, Aroh inclined his head.

"Yes, my lord."

"Then, let's go, I have a named day to be at."

* * *

"Aurora!" The tree pixies screamed at the same time when the girl came running towards the back door to the kitchen of the castle. She was laughing with Phillip, a gnome and two other teens all of them covered in mud.

"Aunt Thistlewit, Aunt Knotgrass, Aunt Flittle, how are you on this fine morning?" Aurora greeted with her best innocent voice, the three pixies narrowed their eyes at her with Knotgrass coming forward with her hands on her waist.

"We have been worried about you, young lady! You should be getting ready for your celebration and welcoming King Diaval." The pixie admonished the girl pinning her with a stern glare the other two pixies were directing to the other companions.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Aurora finally said dropping her shoulders.

"I'm afraid this is my fault." Phillip came forward looking embarrassed; he fidgeted uncomfortably when the three pixies pierced him with a glare. "I wasn't aware of what a 'mud-fight' was; Princess Aurora thought it was only right to teach me."

"Well, what are you all doing here?" Thistlewit finally broke in. "Go and wash yourself and change clothes! Maleficent is going to have our heads for not watching you closely!"

Aurora and Phillip mumbled their sorry walking towards the door and directly to their rooms. The gnome sneaked out before the pixies could do something else and the other two kids, smiled nervously at them before leaving as well.

Maleficent took in the young woman in front of her. Her eyes gleam with unshed tears when the young woman approached her shyly. Aurora was wearing a magnificent blue dress, her golden crown adorning her forehead. She smiled lowering her eyes while waving her hands in front of her.

"What…What do you think, mother?"

"You look like a Queen." Maleficent answered without thinking it twice; Aurora then found herself wrapped tightly around Maleficent's arms and wings.

Aurora returned the hug feeling just as emotional as her mother.

"You are the light of my life, Aurora." Maleficent mumbled placing a soft kiss on top of the girl's head. "I'm proud of you and the woman you have become. I know from now on you will be a great Queen to both our lands."

"Everything I am I owed it to you, Mother." Aurora replied squeezing her mother's hand, the girl glanced at her mother beaming at her. "You look stunning as always mother. I just wish when I am your age I will be half as wise, kind and beautiful as you."

"You already are, Beastie. You are wiser than me in so many aspects."

"Just because I have seen you, Mother. And I see you now." The girl grinned mischievously, Maleficent shook her head arching an eyebrow.

"And, what do you see?"

"That King Diaval is going to be left without words at the sight of you." Aurora giggled while Maleficent rolled her eyes however, the woman did have a satisfied glint in her eyes.

"Well, if that's the case then we should not leave the King waiting." Maleficent replied when the trumpets announced the arrival of their newest ally.

King Diaval greeted his nephew with a short man-hug. The boy grinned widely at him eying his uncle with narrow eyes.

"You look different."

"He looks happy. Apparently he has come all the way to the Dawnlands to be worthy of a dame." Tom, one of the King's old friends and advisors commented. "And I place my bets on the beautiful Queen approaching us."

Diaval glared at his friend turning to see if he was right. Diaval opened his eyes at the sight of the Queen; the woman wore a simple circlet on her forehead, a tight earthly dress matching her eyes with a lower cut on her left leg. It fell beautifully on her frame, complementing her curves and her pose as a proud Queen. Behind her the Princess looked just as stunning as her mother, her smiled however looked brilliant, more childish and freely offered than the polite and somehow cold one Maleficent wore.

Diaval didn't notice his eyes taking a softening glint, or his lips curing in a happy, goofy smile. He stepped forward until he reached the Queen; he tilted his head then bowed at her grabbing her hand in his and placing his lips on her knuckles. The gesture took longer than probably was necessary and Maleficent felt a little embarrassed when she realized all eyes were on them.

"My Lady, you…" Diaval snorted shaking his head. "You left me without words."

Maleficent raised his eyebrows, her lips quirking up, "Then, My Lord, I will try to not be such as stunning side to prevent your like of words in future meetings."

Diaval chuckled winking at a giggling Aurora, "My Lady, please…it would be impossible for you to not look stunning. You can wear mud and raggedy clothes and still be as beautiful as you are right now, more so if your eyes shine the way they usually do and you gift me the real smile I have come to lo…like."

Aurora lifted her arms, rolling her eyes when her mother turned her head away to hide her flustered expression. Diaval for his part lowered his eyes noticing for the first time his hand was still grabbing gently Maleficent's one. He then looked to the side to see Aurora smiling at them, he smiled back and giving a light squeezed to the Queen's hand he turned around.

"Princess Aurora, it would be a honor if you allow me a brief hug as to congratulate you for your sixteen birthday."

Aurora answered by hugging the man without a warning, Diaval was stunned his arms hanging awkwardly at his side he lowered his head shocked at how easily the girl seemed to go with things. His arms trembled hesitantly, he turned to Maleficent who gave him a brief nod; and then little by little he returned the hug.

"Princess Aurora, I have to say you are as beautiful as your mother and I am sure your reign would be wise and a happy one."

"Thank you, King Diaval." Aurora moved away smiling brightly at him. "You may call me Aurora, you know? I mean, Phillip and I are friends and maybe future husband and wife, I think is only right if you call me by my given name."

"Wherever we are in private I shall do so then, Aurora. Just as long as you call me Diaval." The man stretched his arm to the Princess, Aurora lifted her eyebrow nodding.

"I think is a fair exchange." Aurora took the hand of the King shaking it firmly.

"Does that mean I can call you Aurora?" Phillip perked in smiling teasingly at the girl.

Maleficent watched the interaction silently, her daughter rolling her eyes at Phillip while arguing with the boy. It had become a habit between them, to start silly arguments over different unimportant topics. Maleficent had a pleased look on her face her eyes wandered around and soon she found Diaval's eyes. The man stepped closer to her his hand brushing against hers.

"I take it they have been getting along."

"Yes, they have. Aurora has a lot of energy whereas Phillip seems calmer than her; the balance each other over all when my daughter has crazy ideas and needs someone to just slow her down a little." Maleficent commented trying to ignore the closeness of the man beside her or just how she would like to feel his lips on hers again.

"I'm glad to hear it. Phillip has never been one to make friends this quick." Diaval lowered his head then turned to her. "How have you been, Maleficent? I hope my letters didn't bother you."

"They didn't." Maleficent answered rather quickly. "Your letters…I appreciate them."

"Good."

"And I've been well." Maleficent wanted to start over, she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so nervous around Diaval. She eyed him but the man was making sure he was looking everywhere but at her.

"I…I have something for you." Diaval said suddenly whispering only for her.

"You do?" Maleficent looked surprised, there was a fluttered in her heart when Diaval smiled at her.

"Yes, it is something…I'll give it to you after the celebration." Diaval said he looked around before moving closer to the Queen. "Maleficent, right now I wish I could kiss you. Would it be…"

It wasn't a kiss but a brush of their lips, Maleficent loved having the upper hand always surprising the King with such gestures in another time, another moment she would have not initiated. But, with Diaval it was different; something was different inside her and her reactions to him. Diaval didn't wipe away his goofy smile, instead he made sure his hand found its way between Maleficent's one.

The sound of fireworks startled them bringing them back to the reality of their situation. When both of them looked around they noticed the identical grins wore by Aurora and Phillip. Both adults appeared slightly embarrassed, they let go of their hands as more fireworks broke into the sky. The sound of cheers coming from the people in town and the guests arriving and filling the castle reached the Royals at the left wing entrance of the castle.

"We shouldn't miss the beginning of the celebrations." Maleficent stated turning back to the door. "We should get going, but King Diaval could go to the quest room meant for him and get refresh after the long trip."

Diaval nodded looking at himself scrunching up his nose, "I will take your offer, Your Majesty. I will join you after I have refreshed myself then."

"Oh, yes, sir, please do not be late!" Aurora chimed in.

"I wouldn't dream of it, you did promise to show me around what your aunties usually do on this special day."

The Princess wasn't exaggerating when she mentioned her named day was a complete day of celebration.

The party itself was divided in three parts. The main event was held in the Great Hall were most of the courtesans and the royals invited spent their evening with tables filled with food and music echoing in the hall. The second event was held in the main yard right in front of the main gates of the castle. People belonging to the high class and townspeople were allowed there. There was food, music, games, dancing and fireworks. The last even was in the town itself were people would celebrate in the streets not only the birth of their Princess but also what it symbolizes for all of them: peace and balance.

Maleficent and Aurora presented themselves in each one of the events; they greeted people, smiled at them and talked to some of them. Aurora would always gift her subjects and the people who approached her a smile and a hug, tears in her eyes whenever someone came with a gift.

Diaval and Phillip observed from afar, they realized just how loved both women were. But they also noticed the guard expression on some of the oldest or the middle age people regarding the Queen. Some still held fear in their eyes surely remembering the stories about the Queen's wrath against their Kingdom and their former King. Her own nature must be a big issue for some of those who didn't understand magic or power.

The stopped at the second event, Aurora went to King Diaval presenting his hand to him. The girl had on a strange, mischievous glint in her eyes something the King found himself dreading when her mother gave him a wicked smirk.

"King Diaval, now it is time for you to gift me some of your time." Said Aurora. "You and I will speak of certain matters of importance to me while I show you around the game stands."

"Uh, it would be my pleasure, your Highness." Diaval bowed taking the young girl's hand in his sending a pleadingly look at Maleficent who waved at him amuse.

Balthazar tilted his head, he grunted and gesture with his hands, whatever he said earned a fit of laughter from the Queen.

"Yes, Balthazar, Aurora is going to speak with him of that very same topic." Maleficent shook her head amused, glancing dryly at the tree-like creature when he exclaimed something. "Of course, I believe you can also share some of your own concerns with the King as long as Aurora is there."

Maleficent snorted when she saw Balthazar made his way towards Diaval and Aurora, behind him trying to hide away was also Crastos who moved around people rather quickly. The Queen observed fondly the scene until she glanced to her left and discovered she wasn't alone.

Maleficent found herself beside the boy.

The young man bit his lower lip looking around with the glass of sweet, apple juice he was handed by some of the faeries offering drinks. He was tensed, his hair messy after the game he had shared with Aurora before the young woman took King Diaval away from him and Maleficent. Phillip turned around and smiled weakly when his eyes found those of the Queen.

"You look tense." Maleficent pointed out with just a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"I…You make me nervous, your Majesty." Phillip admitted softly, Maleficent chuckled rising her brows.

"A wise man is always a good man." Maleficent enjoyed the sudden panic in those eyes, but then she softened her tone. "You don't have to be. Aurora likes you and you have proven to be a gracious guest. You are a good man, as far as I'm concern that's more than I can say about the humans I've met in my life."

Phillip mused over those words; he furrowed his brows refreshing his throat.

"I think I understand you, your Majesty." Phillip said softly. "But, if I may, you and Princess Aurora seemed well-love in here."

"Aurora is very loved." Maleficent relented. "Some of them merely tolerated me."

Phillip glanced at the woman nursing his drink with a thoughtful expression, "I think I understand what you mean and still disagree with you."

The Queen arched a single eyebrow shooting the boy an inquiring glance. Phillip smiled sheepishly at her, his face contorted in a familiar way, the same expression Maleficent had seen on Diaval when he said something out of place.

"I mean they have come to love you and respect you." Phillip explained. "I still remembered the stories uncle told me of when he was growing up. He told mw stories of the cruel jokes and the abusive behavior of some people in the court and the streets against him and father. Of course, it was uncle the one who suffered the most."

Maleficent looked puzzle she eyed at the boy, she had never heard this story. Of course, everyone knew under the reign of King Henry things in Blackwings had been rough over all if you showed any magical ability. The gears inside Maleficent's head started working and, little by little she remembered. There were stories about the origins of Blackwings name and coat of arms: a raven; the stories of the bloodline Henry had usurped and tried to take over. For no one was a secret Henry hated magic and magical creatures, but his hate was just as greater as his greed and the man was no fool. Magic could bring power to his reign, and thus as far as the rumors said he married one of the survivors of the Blackwings clan. Suddenly dread took over Maleficent who remembered the stories clearly, she started remembering the rumors and a part of her felt like a fool for no making the connection earlier. Maleficent turned to Phillip who was glancing at her curiously, the woman erased any trace of expression from her face focusing her multicolored eyes on Phillip.

"Tell me, Prince Phillip, why did King Diaval suffer more than your father?"

Phillip didn't hesitate when he spoke. He assumed, wrongly so, his uncle had already cleared up everything between him and the Queen. The young man had seen them kiss; he had seen the gleam of happiness in his uncle's face. So, why would hesitate or be suspicious of such an innocent question?

"Uncle was the only one in the family with the ability to change into a raven." Phillip commented turning to watch his uncle laughing with Aurora walking beside him. "He was hunted most of his life for this ability some called a curse and others a blessing. Still, he does make the best raven don't you think your Majesty?"


	6. Shattered trust

**Shattered trust**

Aurora dragged King Diaval away from her mother; the young woman started speaking about the different flowers that weren't supposed to be growing in the garden.

"My aunties made them for me, they usually do."

"You mean those three pixies that were in the council chamber the last time?" Diaval leaned forward touching one orchid arching his eyebrow at how softly the pink petals were on his fingers. He wasn't particularly fond of flowers but he had to admit some of these were beautiful.

"Yes, they were." Aurora then stood beside the King, many of the people around them greeted their Princess some would bow, some would smile and some would, shyly, hugged her.

"Do you love my mother, King Diaval?" Aurora placed her arms behind her, her deep, blue eyes focused on the man in front of her. Diaval faltered in his movements, he glanced at the girl and took in the serious, almost threatening stance the Princess took.

Diaval straightened himself up dropping his head to look at the young woman in front of him through the locks of hair falling on his eyes. He then sighed smiling gently at the girl.

"I do." His voice was soft he didn't evade the Princess eyes, instead he confronted them with all the honesty he could muster.

"Mother…" Aurora hesitated she picked up a water flower form the small pound to her right side. She bit her lower lip then turned again to King Diaval. "She has been hurt in the past. Betrayed. She doesn't believe in love or in happy endings anymore."

Diaval flinched when Aurora turned to place the flower back in the water. The man felt a weight of guilty on his heart; Diaval leaned in opening his mouth and then closing it again. Aurora turned to him with her smile matching the one Maleficent wore on rare occasions.

"I really wish for my mother's happiness, King Diaval." Aurora continued unaware of the sudden change coming from the King. "She deserves it after everything. And a part of me is afraid and reluctant off trusting anyone with her heart but, for some reason, you Diaval make me hope."

"I…you…" Diaval shook his head cracking a weak smile. "You shouldn't say that, Aurora. I'm not…I don't think I'm worthy of her but I do love her. She is my love at first sight…I won't hurt her, never, I wouldn't even dream of doing it intentionally."

Aurora narrowed her eyes at him, then her face relaxed, "I believe you. Still…"

Diaval had the sudden urge to speak; he felt the need to share his worries and secrets with the Princess in front of him. But the girl changed so suddenly he was dumbstruck by the shadow crossing those blue eyes, by the coldness and silent anger coming from the girl.

"However, I do have to warn you, King Diaval." Diaval almost cringed at the coldness behind the usually exuberant child, it was so strange yet so familiar, there was no doubt Aurora was Maleficent's child.

"If you ever hurt my mother, I will make you regret the day you and your ancestors were born, are we clear?"

"Yes, your Highness." Diaval replied nodding curtly but sincerely.

"Good, then." Aurora changed again, a warm smile forming on her lips; she grabbed the hand from the King dragging him down the road. "Then come, there is this stand I want to show you."

The sense of urgency took over Diaval just as the Princess showed him the different games. Diaval smiled when he had to with a nagging voice inside his head for him to stop being a coward. The man swallowed hard when is mind remind him of what he had to do that very same night when he went out flying with Maleficent. However, the sincerity he also owed it to Aurora.

"…Oh, Balthazar, it's fine you don't have to…" Aurora trailed off rolling her eyes when Balthazar grunted making the man on the game stand give him the strange wooden toy. Aurora smiled sheepishly at the man. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"Oh, your Highness, it is not problem at all." The man relied bowing at her then glaring at Balthazar.

Aurora then turned to Balthazar who was looking innocently at her, "You shouldn't do that, Balthazar. It is just a game."

Diaval watched the scene with certain fondness at how loved the Princess was. He glanced back and soon after he frowned not seeing his nephew or Maleficent where he had spotted them moments ago.

"What do you think, Diaval?" Aurora showed him the wooden toy; it was a king of puzzle dwarven made.

"It looks nice, would you allow me to play with it after you?"

"Of course!" Aurora replied, she then tilted her head eyeing the King closely. "Are you well? Do you need something? My mother, perhaps?"

The girl was glancing at him mischievously, her lips curled into a wicked smile. Diaval shook his head looking serious. Aurora dropped her smile her eyes showing concern.

"What is it?"

"There is something I would like to tell you."

Whatever the King was about to say to her couldn't be said because at that very moment Phillip arrived with a confused, yet worried stare in his eyes. The young man glanced at Diaval and then at Aurora on his hand he had a small plate with different pastries, cakes and some snacks.

"Phillip, are you well?" Diaval was the first one to ask.

"Yes, I was wondering, have you seen Queen Maleficent?"

"Mother? No, she was with you last time I saw her." It was Aurora's turned to look concern; she looked around trying to spot the regal form of her mother walking around the guests with her wings dragging behind her.

"She was but then…" Phillip furrowed his brows. "She looked paled she wasn't looking too well, I offered to bring her food, I thought perhaps it was it but now I can't find her."

Aurora didn't wait for more explanations; she walked down the path leading back to the castle. Her eyes scanned quickly her surroundings; she saw familiar faces, unknown ones but not her mother. Soon Aurora found herself in the castle, asking around but getting no answers at all. No one had seen her mother around; she bit her lower lip worriedly her mind working on the different places her mother usually hid herself in. Aware of King Diaval and Prince following her, Aurora turned to the left to lead them into a private wing in the castle; she ran into one of the young advisors, Cedric who opened his eyes surprised at seeing her there.

"Your Highness!" The man bowed his eyes glancing at the two men following his leader. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Cedric, but I was wondering, have you seen mother?" The worry was evident in the voice of the young girl, Cedric frowned nodding briefly.

"Yes, your Highness, I saw her a moment ago walking in the direction of her private quarters."

"Oh, good, sorry Cedric, mother needs me." Aurora then passed the confusing man; he then turned and saw Phillip and Diaval sharing the same concern as Aurora.

Aurora reached the stairs leading to the Royal Wing; she turned to see Phillip and Diaval there. She lifted a hand glancing upstairs then back to the men.

"Sorry but…"

"You want us to stay here." Diaval finished pursing his lips.

"Yes, this a private wing, no one but certain people are allowed up there." Aurora then smiled apologetically. "Thank you, Phillip, for helping mother. Here let me see if she eats something."

Phillip handed the plate with food to the Princess giving her an encouraging smile in the process. Diaval clenched his fists looking up the stairs and then back at Aurora.

"Please, if there is anything I can do…"

Aurora smiled gently at the man, "I'll inform you. I better go now."

Diaval was left behind with an uneasy feeling in his heart; he glanced at Phillip then back at the stairs where Aurora had just disappeared.

"Uncle, I am pretty confident it is nothing." Phillip tried to calm his uncle, "She did look paled but I think she hasn't eating anything since breakfast this morning."

Diaval smiled weakly, "Yes, let's hope it is just that."

But the nagging feeling it was something else didn't left Diaval and the man was already playing with the idea of paying the Queen a visit in his raven form.

* * *

When Aurora entered her mother's room she knew something was wrong.

The woman was standing up facing the balcony, her wings were trembling restlessly on her back and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. She was rigid with her faced lowered and magic forming around her. Aurora entered the room closing the door behind her; she placed the plate with food on a close table before making her way towards her mother.

"Mother?" Aurora felt her heart break as she watched the silent tears falling down her mother's cheeks. "Oh, mom."

The girl standing in front of her wiped away the tears tenderly, for a moment Maleficent seemed confused but little by little turned to Aurora. Maleficent tried to smile but she only grimaced at her own weakness.

"Mom?"

"I'm okay."

Aurora scowled shaking her head, "Please, don't. Not to me, mother."

Maleficent let out a sigh shaking her head while wrapping her arms around Aurora, the young woman hugged her mother back waiting patiently. From this room they could still hear the fete going on outside, the fireworks, the music, the conversation and the laughter while people enjoyed the festivities.

"You are missing your named day." Maleficent finally whispered sitting down with Aurora beside her.

"It doesn't matter. You are more important." Aurora replied taking her mother's hand in hers. "What happened mother? Phillip told me you two were talking and then you look sick. He even got you food to see if it was your lack of lunch, but…"

Maleficent pursed her lips, Phillip had been honest. The faery could see it in his eyes, he had spoken with innocence and honesty; but the anger she felt was still strong.

"How kind of him." The coldness made Aurora frowned, Maleficent clenched her jaw.

Anger was easier to manipulate and Maleficent had always known anger, hatred, vengeance; all those feelings made it easier to deal with the pain betrayal and lies caused in the heart of a person. Maleficent was so familiar with these emotions, she was actually scared at how easily she embraced them all over again. Her heart…her heart however was fragile; she could actually feel the knife being twisted slowly.

"Mom?" Maleficent turned to Aurora, she noticed the worry in Aurora and for a moment Maleficent played with the idea of not saying anything.

But she remembered something.

She remembered the darkness of hatred.

The coldness of vengeance.

The loneliness of pain.

Maleficent didn't want to go back to the moment in which her golden magic was transformed into the green one. She didn't want to go back to the moment were she lost herself into a world of despair because her heart had been broken. The very first time she dealt with everything alone, this time around Aurora was there willingly asking her to trust her.

"What would I do without you, sweet daughter of mine?"

"Probably explode the castle, mother." Aurora joked lightly, Maleficent quirked an eyebrow chuckling softly.

"Probably."

Aurora stood up bringing the plate with food, Maleficent watched at the multiple selections from the Prince. A part of her wanted to set the plate on fire and forbid her daughter any contact with the young man. However, another part, the more sensitive one told her the boy was innocent. He really didn't know what he was talking about was a secret; Phillip had looked concern for her. Not because of Aurora, but because of her. Grudgingly, Maleficent took one of the pastries and decided to give the young man the benefit of the doubt, although ultimately Aurora was the one who would decide to future of the young man.

"He lied to me." Maleficent said after eating the first pastry and then moving towards the snack, "He had been sneaking into my private time to learn my secrets, my vulnerabilities, pretending to be a fiend."

"Who?" Aurora asked feeling suddenly dizzy for she had a suspicion.

"Diaval."

* * *

The party dwells well into the night but, by the time the moon is up in the sky Diaval is already flying. His black eyes turned to the castle from time to time, he hovered above the castle waiting trying to decide if perhaps he should go and see the Queen. The King didn't know how long he was like this; he did know he had made a decision after speaking with Aurora that night.

He needed to tell Maleficent the truth before whatever was happening between them could go any further.

Diaval decided to dive in and enter the Royal Room when his black eyes saw the figure of the Queen taking off. The raven flipped his wings flying in the direction of the Queen, his mind worrying over what could have possible happened to her.

It took him too l0ong to reach her, he felt relief to see her face calm and collected, her eyes gleaming under the moon light noticing him for the first time. From his position, she seemed well, perhaps a little tired and serious, but healthy.

"Good night, my friend."

There was also a strange tone in her voice, but Diaval opted to ignore it for the moment. He had things to do and places to be; he glided closer to her inciting her in his usual fashion to race with him.

"I think, today, I feel tired for a race." Maleficent said.

Diaval didn't give up, he flew in front of the faery, fluttering his wings cawing and moving his head ahead. The faery frowned her eyes took on a cold glint hesitating for a moment.

"What is it?" She asked and Diaval moved again flying ahead and then letting Maleficent caught up to him. The woman opened her eyes in sudden understanding. "You want me to follow you."

He cawed loudly this time moving his head up and down; Maleficent closed her mouth eying the bird for a long time. Diaval could sense something amiss in this interaction; Maleficent was acting colder than ever. What could have possible happen? Finally after a long time Maleficent nodded.

"Very well. Lead the way."

* * *

Phillip was biting his lower lip debating with himself if he should go seeking Aurora or perhaps wandered around before going to bed. He heard footsteps, turning around he saw Aurora glaring at him, she moved past him not before grabbing his arm and dragging him behind her.

"We need to speak, Prince Phillip." Phillip frowned at the coldness behind Aurora's voice. "Before we can do that I have to bid good-bye to everyone and thank them for the day. You are going to help me."

By the tone of her voice, Phillip guessed he didn't have much of a choice. However, he was confused, what had he done to provoke the Princess wrath?

It took an hour or so before Aurora could retire to a more private setting after having acknowledged all the guests and thanked them for coming. They stood in a big library, Balthazar waiting outside while Aurora turned her icy stare to the Prince in front of her.

"Tell me you didn't know." Aurora spoke firmly, her voice demanding.

Phillip frowned confusedly, "I didn't know what? Aurora, what happened? What did I do?"

"Your uncle can transform himself into a raven." Aurora gauged the reactions from Phillip; the young man stared at Aurora for a moment until, little by little, his brown eyes shone with sudden realization and horror.

"You…he didn't tell her." Phillip looked deflated lowering his gaze while face palming.

Aurora straightened up tilting her head so her eyes could be fixed on Phillip. She crossed her arms, even though she saw sincerity there, she saw true horror, Aurora wasn't about to accept any innocence claim until she hadn't heard the whole story. Her mother had been hurt and lied to again, and someone was about to pay for it.

"So, you did know!"

"No, wait, it isn't like…" Phillip lifted his arms shaking his head, he lowered them calming down. "I thought uncle had told Queen maleficent about it, I thought…and today I mentioned it…you're talking about this, right?"

"Yes." Aurora said forcefully making Phillip cringed at her tone. "I trust your uncle to not hurt my mother and he goes and does this! Disguising himself as a raven to stalk her and get access to her secrets and her trust!"

"No! Uncle would never do that! Uncle does really love Queen Maleficent!" Phillip lifted his chin puffing up his chest, imploring with his eyes for Aurora to believe him.

"But, he did! Mother trusted him, she flew with him!"

"Uncle…" Phillip trailed off his mind working hard on when exactly had everything change; he looked up to see the anger and the hurt in Aurora's eyes. But he also saw the protectiveness the girl was projecting; and Phillip understood because he would be there if his uncle had been hurt or lied to.

"I really thought he had said something to your mother, Aurora." Phillip spoke softly. "His raven form is a royal secret. Not many outsiders know of his ability, it is a blessing because it is part of our ancestors. But it is also a cursed because King Henry was cruel to the shape-changing people."

"Why did he lie? I trusted him, Phillip! I thought he was different!" Aurora shook her head feeling tears forming in her eyes, the girl huffed lifting her chin.

"I do not know why he never said something. I told him he should do it…" Phillip looked downcast. "He really does love your mother, Aurora. I swear to you he didn't intend on hurting her."

"They are out." Aurora said suddenly. "Mother has gone flying and I saw your uncle following her."

Phillip opened his eyes feeling conflicted at this revelation. Aurora looked away letting go of her protective stance. The young man lifted a hand making an attempt to touch Aurora but soon stopped and lowered his hand.

"Uncle suffered because of his ability. Some thought of him as a demon, some others have great expectations for him." Phillip spoke softly, looking at Aurora. "He even tried to escape once when your mother found him. They were younger than us by a few years; he never gets tired of telling me how he fell in love with the young girl with beautiful wings that save his life by helping him go back to Blackwings."

"Mother has suffered greatly under the deception of men." Aurora sighed shaking her head, her right hand lifted to wipe away her tears. "Stefan, my father, he broke her heart, he used her. She has a fragile heart, Phillip. And I think your uncle just broke it all over again."

"He is a good man, Aurora." Phillip's voice was deep filled with sorrow. "He just got this wrong."

Aurora bit her lower lip glancing at Phillip then at the floor. A part of her, her intuitive part, told Aurora Phillip was telling the truth. The way Diaval looked at Maleficent was a stare many would kill for; he loved her of that Aurora had no doubt. But then, why lie? Why?

"I'm sorry." Phillip opened his mouth to say something else but he soon realized there was nothing else to say, he made a defeated expression before sitting down tiredly on one of the chairs.

Aurora fidgeted her thoughts were with her mother asking silently to anyone who may be hearing her things would turned out fine. When her mother had tell her the story she had felt outrage, but also sympathetic. Aurora had always been optimist, she was happiness and a believer that things could get better; and Aurora had believed I King Diaval like she hadn't in anyone before. Was she wrong? Did she make a mistake with the King?

_No_

It was the simple, silent answered coming from a voice inside her mind. Aurora sat down in front of Phillip resting her head on the chair with her blue eyes focused on Phillip.

"I really hope I'm not wrong, Phillip. Mother doesn't deserve to be hurt, she deserves a happy ending."

"I know, Aurora." Phillip offered a weak smile to the Princess. "I promise you, if there is anything, anything, I can do to help I'll do it. But, know this; I'll put my life on the line of dead for my uncle. I swear to you for my life and heart he doesn't mean any harm…he made a mistake but I know, because I have seen him, that he loves your mother."

"Phillip, I surely hope so because he is going to need help to get my mother back."

"Are you…are you going to help?" Phillip sounded shocked; he opened his eyes to see Aurora nodded briefly.

"He is going to hear from me as soon as they get here." Aurora replied with the same cold anger in her voice from earlier. "And, if I deem him worthy then…and only then, I'll help."

* * *

He took her to the border of the Moors and the Blackwings Forest.

Maleficent stopped right at the very border, narrowing her eyes with suspicion while her wings held her in the air. Diaval in raven form cawed at her, fluttering his wings while inciting the faery to follow him. She hesitated her golden-green eyes glimpsed the surrounding forest, the silver light coming from the moon shinning before her an uncertain path.

It took a moment, then Maleficent followed Diaval.

He took her to the mountain chain joining both Kingdoms unwillingly. A place that could only be accessed via flying. Maleficent had only ventured there once or twice for the winds were strong and traitorous. But the raven flew effortlessly through the skies; his movements were those of a happy bird twirling around turning his head to make sure the faery was following him. It could because of the distance, or because Diaval himself was happy and nervous he never noticed the shadows crossing Maleficent eyes, or her cold demeanor. She was not enjoying the flight like was her habit, she flew behind him clenching her fits, feeling like a fool for falling in the trap of men's lies all over again. Maleficent refused to acknowledge the pain her heart, or the doubt in her mind, she refused to break all over again because of Diaval's traitorous nature.

Diaval swung left and right fluttering his wings faster until they crossed a threshold formed by the mountains around them. Maleficent hesitated again, she felt her magic working its way to her hands while her wings gave one little thrusts taking her inside the threshold. Moments later she found herself surrounded by a peculiar yet, beautiful sight.

The mountains formed a semicircle were the light of the moon, silver and cold, would reflect against the several small cascades surrounding the walls of the mountain. It was like a crater, Maleficent placed her naked feet on top of a stone looking around at the beauty of the landscape. There was a small pound right in front of her, white and blue water flowers were floating in it, the pound seemed to be fed by one of the cascades. The trees around her were small but firm, with green leaves and dark trunks. It was decorated with several herbs and flowers, some of them Maleficent couldn't even identify.

The woman stepped forward smelling the nature around her, she could sense magic, but it was a magic she was familiar with. An energy coming from the natural soil under her feet, from the mountain itself that had forged this little clearing through the years; Maleficent swept the sight with her eyes until they fell upon a peculiar sight.

In the highest tree, growing against the mountain wall she saw a wooden cabin. It had been worked there by human hands. She stopped tensing slightly while the songs from the raven called her attention. She turned around to see the raven flying proudly. She glanced at him, he glanced at her and then…with a single wave of her hand…

"Into a man."


	7. Reaching out

**Reaching out**

The process was slow.

He felt warm sneaking inside his body, his limbs growing larger, he chest puffing out while his caws became moans. He fell to the ground grunting when his naked knees scratched against the rough surface of a rock. Diaval felt numb for a moment, his mind was working completely, he had his head lowered while his human eyes took in the colors under him.

He took a deep breath, his lungs filled with the aroma of the clearing and the night. His mind woke with a click making he raised his head to see an enraged Maleficent right in front of him.

"Oh, dear, look at you." Maleficent was cold, her voice filled with contain anger as she regarded the man at her feet. "Did something happen, _King Diaval_? Suddenly you look startled by this new development. Wasn't this what you want?"

Diaval breathed heavily his eyes downcast knowing he was deserving of the Queen's rage. Maleficent laughed making Diaval trembled at the lack of emotion behind it.

"Oh, perhaps I spoil the surprise, right?" Maleficent huffed. "Yes, perhaps I shouldn't have uncovered your lies and deceptions until you were ready to humiliate me further. Am I right?"

"No, Maleficent…"

"Queen Maleficent! Your _Majesty_." The woman raised her voice shooting angered glares at him. "What was your plan behind this place? You planned to bring me here and submit my will to yours? Perhaps another round of my secrets and my personal pain for your amusement? I bet Lord Aroh and the rest of your council was delighted to hear the cold Queen of Dawnlands may have had a heart."

Diaval shook his head, "No, no, that's not…I would never do that!"

"Really?" Maleficent narrowed her eyes clenching her fists; her wings shook restlessly under her stress. "So, you play the good pet part only to what, exactly?"

Diaval winced standing up on weak legs, never before had he been forced out of his raven form. He was still startled but his heart was beating fast at the anger and hurt he saw on the woman's eyes. He clenched his jaw seeking the right words to make everything right.

"I just wanted to get to know you." He replied weakly feeling stupid with only saying it.

"You trick me! You lie to me! You…" Maleficent trailed off shaking her head, taking a deep breath while closing her eyes. She forced the tears back refusing to allow this man to see her weakened state.

"I don't believe you." She finally said softly. "Whatever political advantage you hope to obtain by getting to know me or my secrets or even my feelings ends here."

Diaval dropped his shoulders, the cold breeze of the mountain brushing against his skin. This meeting wasn't going as well, but perhaps it would have gone well if he had the time to reveal himself. How did she find out?

Diaval closed his eyes in regret. Maleficent lifted her chin at having said so much already; it killed her admitting her feelings had been compromised all over again. It killed her knowing she had been tricked again.

"I won't let you use what you know about me to…"

"I am sorry…" Diaval said softly but firmly, he lifted his eyes forcing himself to face the faery in front of him. He tried to show her with his eyes, with his arms open he was being honest. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to…I would never use your secrets in such a vile way. Never!"

Maleficent glare sharply at him but before she could retorted he spoke. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot…I…I can explain to you…"

"Save it." Those words dripped poison; she took a step back, her wings shifting nervously on her back. Maleficent dropped her head tired; she wrapped her arms around herself refusing the man in front of her the sight of her broken heart.

"I don't believe your word. Not anymore. Not ever." She said with a tinge of finality. "I won't break the treaty. Aurora is off age now and she is free to break off her engagement with your nephew. If you ever…if you try to…use my secrets, those conversations we shared, I won't hesitate in destroying you."

Diaval took a step forward, Maleficent took one back. He stopped pain piercing his heart, numbness freezing him on the spot; he stood there letting the hurt he spied on Maleficent's eyes punished him for his actions.

"I want you gone by tomorrow." She finally said.

She sounded defeat.

She sound hurt.

And Diaval stood there, like a coward, trying to reach out for her but not knowing how. And it broke Diaval's heart, it made him feel filthy and unworthy for being the one to bring this to her. He promised himself he wouldn't be like Stefan or his grandfather and yet, here he was hurting the woman he claimed to love.

"Please, Ma…Queen Maleficent," Diaval tried to reach out to her one last time, he sought her eyes with his taking a step closer to her only to stop when she stepped away. She was rigid, her jaw clenched tightly while her eyes pinned him in place.

"What kind of excuse are you going to share with me, King Diaval?" Maleficent whispered. "Are you going to tell me you didn't mean to? That it was for the good of the treaty? That perhaps you really fell in love with me?"

Maleficent cracked a broken smile, she sneered at Diaval shaking her head, "I met your grandfather, he was a bastard, but at least he didn't resort to cheap tricks as to trying to befriend me to get to know my weaknesses."

Maleficent turned ready to fly away when Diaval's hand closed around her wrist, "That wasn't my intention…I just…"

But Diaval didn't know what else to say, whatever excuse or justification wasn't even worth mentioning because there was none. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't understand completely what his lie would bring him. He would have been fine with the faery screaming at her, firing fire balls or whatever magic at him, but she was just…tired. Disappointed. Hurt.

Maleficent shook his hand away, her eyes flashing green at him. "Let me go."

"I'm sorry…I never intended to…" Diaval trailed off seeking the words in his mind, in his heart, he lifted his eyes and soon he found himself looking into green-golden ones. "I did it because…because I want to be close to you."

Those words were like a trigger to an old memory. A moment in time were Maleficent had trusted another man leading to her almost being killed and losing her heart. She remembered the last time Stefan had said those same words to her, his broken expression, his begging for Maleficent to believe him he wanted a family with her. That he really cared for their child.

_I did it because I wanted to be close to you, Maleficent. Because, I want to be more than a man to make you and our child happy._

Maleficent trembled under the weight of her memories, of the ghosts of the past that would hunt her from time to time. Under her emotional breakdown she pushed Diaval away; the man was hit with a wave of green, falling to the ground. Diaval lifted his eyes in time to see Maleficent took off flying away into the night.

Diaval tried to stand up and transform himself, but he couldn't.

He panicked for a moment closing his eyes concentrating but he couldn't.

"Maleficent!" Diaval screamed into the night knowing full well the woman wasn't there.

He reached out inside of him; his raven form was there dormant after the magic sent his way. He breathed in and out, eyes downcast at what had just happened. Diaval stood under the cold night, with the silver moon as his only companion.

_Why? Why didn't I tell her sooner?_

Diaval pressed his hand to his eyes, clenching his jaw with regret filling his heart. He looked up to the sky, tilting his head to glance at his cabin. He stepped forward his naked foot stepping above a familiar pouch. The red pouch where he put his mother's necklace. He kneeled down picking it up, his hand was trembling and his world was in crumbles.

He closed his hand around the pouch sitting down, his eyes looking at some spot with his mind far away. The night kept advancing, the moon bright and big in the sky shone for the two lonely souls with broken hearts in different parts of a same universe.

* * *

The morning arrived with a bright sun over the Kingdom.

Diaval felt tired, his limbs felt heavy under the pressure of his tensed muscles and the lack of sleep from the night before. He arrived to his room, splashing some cold water on his face before changing clothes in to something more formal. He was about to leave his room when he crashed into Princess Aurora, she wore the same cold expression her mother had worn the night before. Diaval dropped his stance, his mouth curving into a self-deprecating smile.

"Princess Aurora."

"Mother didn't come home last night, and I just saw you entered your window." Aurora said glancing at him, Diaval winced but there were traces of worry on his black eyes.

"Mal…Queen Maleficent didn't come home last night?"

"No, may I come in?" It was more an order than a request, but Aurora asked softly with her eyes pinning Diaval.

"Of course."

Diaval allowed the young woman entrance to his room; he closed the door behind him knowing they were beyond the formalities of their titles. They were past their positions in their Kingdoms, he was now a man in front of the daughter of the woman he claimed to love. Aurora turned around, her clear blue eyes studying the man in front of her.

"Please, Diaval." Aurora spoke softly and Diaval felt even guiltier. "Tell me, what happened? Why did you do it? I want to understand."

Diaval glanced at the young woman in front of him, "Wait, shouldn't we look for your mother? Perhaps she needs help or…"

"She doesn't." Aurora replied firmly.

"But, you told me she didn't come home last night, she left…she left me…" Diaval couldn't finish his sentence; he looked away knowing Aurora's blue eyes were firmly planted on him.

"I think I have an idea of where my mother is." The girl didn't smile, her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the reaction of the man in front of her. "You should not worry about her because; if I have my way you would never see her again."

Diaval nodded curtly at Aurora, he couldn't help but smile softly at how much she looked like her mother at that very moment. Silent in her anger, a Queen in the making for how she was dealing with the situation at hand; Aurora sat right in front of Diaval tilting her head while she spoke softly to him.

"Now, you are going to explain to me why you lied to my mother."

Diaval smiled weakly at her, "There is no justification for what I did."

"True, still you must have some reasons as to why you keep it a secret." Aurora replied. "I love my mother; I want her to be happy. She is the most amazing person in the whole world, she does everything in her power to make me happy and still, she would do anything in her power to sabotage her own happiness."

The man blinked a couple of times, he thought about his reasons the night before until his ability to turn back into a raven was back. He remembered the sudden panic he felt at not being able to access his inner raven, then he calmed down and realized he had hurt Maleficent in ways he would never understand. He didn't know the whole story there wasn't anyone who really knew the story about Maleficent and Stefan; what Diaval could guess was not pretty. He placed his hand on the pouch he carried with him since before leaving Blackwings. He glanced at Aurora realizing the girl was right, if she so wanted it he would never get to see Maleficent ever again.

"I saw her the first day we got here." Diaval said remembering the first meeting of the diplomatic mission. "I remembered watching this sadness in her eyes. She was distracted all day and was quite angered by my advances."

Aurora nodded remembering this as well, Diaval sighed arching his brows while looking at the ceiling of his room.

"I have only seen her fly once. When we were teens." Diaval missed the puzzle look on Aurora's face, he continued with his voice detached from the moment. "I watched her that night leave through her window. She look so beautiful and yet…It didn't take me long to join her in the air. I just want to see her fly, to see if perhaps while in the air her mood improved."

"Mother said you were playful that first night. She didn't thought much of it at first, but then you keep coming."

"Look, I could probably tell you so many things. True stories about how I love your mother, how I would never hurt her, how I believe she is my True love." Diaval said confronting the Princess. "But, I hurt her, I lied to her because she was open with my raven form, because she would laugh and play and race me with all her might. Because when she was flying she wasn't pretending to be the cold heart Queen she likes to portray herself as."

Aurora gauged the man, her eyes taking in the gleam of those black eyes, the crinkling forming at the corner of his eyes. He dropped his shoulders looking tiredly at the floor, his lips curling up in another self-deprecating smile.

"She let me in and then, quite surprisingly, she also let the real me in." Diaval looked up presenting the Princess an open face. "I never thought she would deem me worthy of her time. She has always seen me as King Henry's grandson, nothing else, nothing more. I never thought she would give me a chance and by the time I decided to be honest with her…well, she found out. I was going to tell her about my raven form last night, I really was."

Aurora sat there hearing the explanation coming from Diaval, it certainly wasn't a good one but it was the truth. The Princess rested her elbow on the arm rest before allowing her cheek to rest on the palm of her hand.

"She asked me to leave." Diaval finally said. "I'll be going by the end of the day, if that's fine with you of course. Phillip can stay, if you and he want it."

"Are you going to leave and give up?" Aurora questioned. "I thought you told me you love her. That you would never hurt her intentionally."

Diaval straightened up, "I love her, I do. And I would never…Never intentionally. But the thing is, Princess Aurora, I did hurt her. I won't force myself on anyone, it doesn't matter how much I love them."

Diaval stood up putting the pouch out and presenting Aurora with it, "This is a gift for her. I was going to give it to her yesterday, when I would have told her the truth. I still want her to have it. Can you give it to her?"

"I think it you should give it to her." Aurora replied she eyed Diaval for a moment, the man contemplated the pouch then his possibilities. Aurora could see he was working hard on his options.

"May I do something?"

"Excuse me?" Diaval replied confusedly.

"May I do something? I promise is just an innocent experiment." Aurora was serious, she opened her arms as if showing the man in front of her she was being truthful.

Diaval went silent for a moment, then nodded, "Very well, can you promise me something, though?"

"And what could that be?"

"Could you give this to her? Please, I just…It's hers either way." He mumbled, Aurora nodded.

"I promise I will give it to mother."

"Then, by all means, Your Highness." Diaval bowed at her.

Aurora stood up shaking her head; she sent Diaval a kind stare as her lips curled up in a single smile. Aurora placed her hand on top of Diaval's one looking directly into his eyes; Diaval felt a strange warm inside of him and a golden mist surrounded his arm, up to his chest and finally his head.

"Wha-What did you do?" He stuttered feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

Aurora smiled sweetly at him while she helped him to his chair, "My mother is a faery, King Diaval. I have magic as well."

Diaval opened his eyes shocked, he sat down holding his head, "You…you're punishing me."

Aurora laughed shaking her head, "Oh, no. No, if I was punishing you for hurting mother you will know it."

Aurora shot him a teasing, evil glare she soon changed back to her kind one. Aurora took the pouch and placed it back on Diaval's hand.

"I do believe in True Love. But, True Love is more than a magical connection, King Diaval. It is hard work; it is fighting for what your hearts tells you is real." Aurora sighed. "Mother has been hurt so much in the past, but I know she was ready to give you a chance, she has already given you a chance…"

"She was pretty mad at me; I don't think she wants to see me…" Diaval said feeling his eyelids heavier than normal.

"If by the time you wake up you realize you want mother, then you will find her deep into the Moors. There is a hill past the silver pound; she has her nest in the highest hill."

Diaval fell unconscious almost immediately after she finished speaking, Aurora sat on the floor feeling tired. There was a knock on the door, moment later Balthazar and Phillip sneaked in first looking over at Diaval then at Aurora.

Phillip approached his uncle placing his hand on the man's forehead, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he was just tired." Aurora replied sheepishly. "It is kind of a side effect because I have to use some of his energy."

Phillip looked alarm but the calming smile from Aurora reassured him, "Don't worry, I promise he is well."

"And, did it work?" Phillip asked curiously. "Do you…do you believe me now?"

"Yes, Phillip, your uncle is a good man and he really is honest in his words." Aurora said eying the red pouch with curiosity. "I couldn't feel or sense any ill will against mother."

Balthazar scowled grunting and hissing gesturing with his hands at Diaval, then at Phillip and finally to her. Aurora nodded pursing her lips for an instant.

"I also tried to look for it, but those were private feelings, Balthazar. He was only being open with what he felt for mother and his regret about his lying."

"Aurora," The girl lifted her face to glance at a curious Phillip. "Is that all you can do? I mean, you just touch them and know they're telling you the truth or…"

"Well, is a little more complicated it than that." Aurora replied standing up slowly. "In the case of King Diaval, I only used my power to see if he really deserved to go after mother. He is open with them, his heart is really in the right place. I should probably go to mother now, I don't want her to be alone and he would wake up in a couple of hours."

Phillip nodded his brown eyes drifted the pouch on the man's hand. He grabbed it opening slowly before gasping in surprised. Aurora turned to Phillip, tilting her head in wonderment; the young man put the silver chain out showing the beautiful work of jewelry to the Princess.

"Oh, how beautiful." Aurora whispered. "That wing is amazing, now I get why he wanted me to give it to mother."

"Uncle…uncle wants to give it to your mother?" The young man asked, Aurora frowned nodding.

"What is it? Why do you look so surprise?"

"This is a Blackwings heirloom." Phillip explained. "It is only given to the one you have chosen as your designate mate. Or, in some cases, the person you have given your heart to. It has been in the family ever since the first Blackwings took over the throne."

Phillip shook his head placing the necklace neatly back on the pouch, he placed it back on his uncle's hand before turning his serious expression to Aurora.

"Aurora, he would never, not in a hundredth years, give this away ." Phillip glanced at his uncle then at the Princess. "This is the last memory of my grandmother and our family for him."

Phillip didn't need to say anymore for Aurora understood.

"I know." Aurora glanced at Balthazar then at Phillip. "Can you take care of your uncle? I told him where he could find mother, but I believe I better find her first."

"I'll take care of him, don't worry." Phillip fidgeted his brown eyes glanced nervously at Balthazar then at Aurora, in a bold movement the boy approached the Princess grabbing her hand gently. "Thank you for believing me and not hurting uncle."

Aurora shook her head, "I don't think I would have believed you this fast if it wasn't for my mother's magic in me. I'm glad I wasn't wrong with you or King Diaval."

"Thank you for the second chance." Phillip said he lowered his eyes embarrassed, his lips curling in a sheepish smile. "May I kiss you?"

Aurora opened her eyes wide, her cheeks taking a soft pink color. Balthazar growled and Phillip realized his request had come out in the wrong way.

"No! I mean, on the cheek! A kiss on the cheek." He waved his hands in alarm glancing at Balthazar then at Aurora.

Balthazar kept on grunting and growling, Aurora giggled shaking her head she leaned in and placed her lips on Phillip's cheek. Then, she turned around and left the room. Phillip stood there dumbfounded until a pillow hit him straight in the face; the Prince shook startled narrowing his eyes at a laughing Balthazar.

* * *

The fresh air of the morning played with her hair and the dress she was wearing. Aurora stopped for a moment admiring the sight of the Moors below. She smiled softly with her blue eyes moving from tree to tree to the blue sky and the shadowy form of her castle in the distance. Letting out a deep sigh, she turned around and continued her stroll.

It didn't take her long to locate her mother.

Maleficent was sitting at the top, her wings spread out with her arms hugging her legs, the woman was looking at the distance her back turned to the forest. She didn't move but the fluttering of her wings showed Aurora her mother was aware of her presence.

Aurora sat beside her mother, her legs balancing at the edge of the cliff. She could sense the worried frown from Maleficent, but Aurora turned around to offer her mother a sad smile. The young woman let her eyes take in the expression of sadness in Maleficent's face, she allowed herself to see the pain in those eyes but also to see the void left by resignation.

For a long time they were silent, Maleficent went back to watch the horizon and Aurora looked down to the Moors. There was nothing to be said; Aurora understood her mother's pain, her fears and her shattered dreams. She understood what Diaval's lie meant to her and why had reacted so strongly. Aurora knew even with her little ability there was no guarantee Maleficent wouldn't end up hurt again, things happened and it was a personal decision how we would deal with those things.

Maleficent for her part knew why Aurora was there, she also knew why she didn't stay to hear any useless explanation from Diaval's part or why she didn't return to the castle right away. Fear of getting hurt was strong, but a part of her wondered if perhaps fear at probably being really happy was stronger. Her heart clenched painfully when she realized there was something about the King of Blackwings she couldn't quite explain, but it was a quality that made her happy. It was _this_ fact what made the lie all the more painful; what if he just got closer to her to see how he could conquer her?

It wouldn't be the first time someone got close to her pretending something they weren't, only to strike a knife in her heart and steal everything she had.

Maleficent rested her chin on top of her forearms; she clenched her wing to wrap it protectively around Aurora. The girl's lips curled up snuggling closer to her mother.

"I read King Diaval today." Aurora said suddenly feeling her mother going rigid; Maleficent looked at her out of the corner of her eyes but didn't say anything.

"He kind of…faint after that." Aurora bit her lower lip, her eyes shining mischievously. "Don't tell anyone, I told them this was supposed to happen."

"You use some of his magic." Maleficent commented shaking her head, Aurora shrugged.

"He did make you cry. But he is going to be fine, don't worry."

"I'm not." Maleficent replied faster than she should.

They went silent again; Aurora closed her eyes facing the sudden breeze feeling the heavy stare of her mother on her. Finally Maleficent fidgeted rolling her eyes and letting out an exaggerate sigh.

"Very well, you win." The Queen narrowed her eyes when Aurora shot her a cheeky smile. "Tell me what you read."

"He didn't want to lie to you."

"But, he did."

It was Aurora's turn to roll her eyes, "But, he didn't want to, mom. He did it out of fear more than anything."

"Fear?" Maleficent shook her head laughing coldly. "Fear of what? Of being discovered? Of being thought of as a freak?"

"That you rejected him because all you see in him is King Henry."

This made Maleficent shut, the Queen glanced at Aurora for a long time her lips quivering with the anxiousness of an answer that never came.

"I may have mentioned he is worse than his grandfather." Maleficent contemplated Aurora then turned her eyes to the day light. "When I first met him, I couldn't help but see Henry in him. Even if King Diaval doesn't look like him."

"But, he really isn't like his grandfather." Aurora established softly placing her hand on her mother's one.

"No, he isn't." Maleficent pursed her lips. "He actually is more like the old kings of Blackwings. It doesn't excuse his lies, though."

"No, it doesn't."

Maleficent lowered her legs placing them at the edge of the cliff; she closed her eyes throwing her head backward to face the blue sky above her head.

"Why do you insist on this?"

"Did King Diaval use his knowledge of you when he was in human form?"

Maleficent shook her head, "Not really."

"He made a huge mistake and you shouldn't forget so easily but I think you should forgive him, mother." Aurora showed her mother the red pouch she had taken from King Diaval. "He feels regret, but he also feels love for you. He is ready to step aside and leave you because he doesn't want to see you hurt."

"What is this?" Maleficent grabbed the pouch eying the object wary.

"It is a gift from him. He was going to tell you the truth last night." Aurora stood up; fixing her dress she faced her mother one last time. "I understand your anger, mother. But I also know this, you are angry because you feel more than you care to express with words and for you is easier to run away from your heart than face the possibilities presented to you."

Aurora kneel placing a kiss on her mother's forehead, hugging her lightly.

Maleficent didn't say anything; she just eyed the pouch for a long time musing over what Aurora had told her. With hesitant fingers, the faery opened the bag and on her palm fell the silver and black form of the necklace. She eyed the jewel for a long time her mind working on the conversation she just had with Aurora.

_Forgive but don't forget._

Maleficent closed her hand around the necklace, her heart beating fast as to how would have been her answer if Diaval had told her the true instead of her finding out. She contemplated the possibilities of what would have happened if she had stay to hear the explanation.

Was she really running away from her heart?

Was she really afraid of the possibilities?

Maleficent thought then of what had really attracted her to the King. His eyes. Black, deep eyes who were always filled with some kind of emotion he seemed incapable to hide, even for someone of his position.

It was behind those eyes Maleficent felt her heart fluttered and her mind rising alarm signs. He looked at her as if she was the only person in his world. For him, she was special. He looked at her in ways Stefan had never been capable of doing so. And the mere thought there was someone capable of really loving her out there was scary.

The Queen didn't know how long she sat there, Maleficent stood up her head already hurting at all the over thinking she had done during the night and the morning. She closed her hand around the necklace and turned around only to see King Diaval standing there.

"I know you told me to leave," He said softly not moving from his spot. "But I thought, perhaps…if you are agreeable to the idea…we can talk…can we talk?"


End file.
